Affection
by aoshouki
Summary: Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang begitu indah. Namun pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Affection

**Writer: **Shou

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouko (Kise-fem), Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuna (Kuroko-fem)

**Pairing(s): **AoKise. KagaKuro

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yang saya miliki hanyalah fanfic ini.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang begitu indah. Namun pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah.

**Warnings: ** AU—Fluff attack! Fluff. Fluff everywhere.

**A/N: **Dan seperti author-author lain, aku pun 'gatal' ingin membuat fanfic AoKise meski masih ada hutang fanfic di tempat lain. Yeah, tak ada yang bisalepas dari jeratan maut Aomine dan Kise ini. Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini, yahuu~

* * *

Pria berkulit gelap itu memutar bola matanya. Jari kelingkingnya pun tengah menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal.

Siang hari, di salah satu sebuah universitas swasta di Jepang.

Banyak sekali mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi berlalu-lalang di lingkungan universitas tersebut. Ada yang hanya berbincang-bincang ringan dengan teman, adapula yang mengulang pelajaran yang telah dipelajari pagi tadi. Pemandangan istirahat siang kali ini, seperti biasa. Ramai.

Namun, dari sekian banyak pemandangan yang ada, entah mengapa, semua pasang mata hanya tertuju pada sejoli yang tengah berjalan berdampingan itu.

Sang pria, menggandeng tangan seseorang di sebelahnya dan tengah menatap tajam ke arah pasangannya. Matanya yang tajam, hanya menatap sang wanita seolah hanya ialah yang berada di sekelilingnya. Terlihat sedikit marah, namun kasih sayang tetap terpancar dari tatapannya. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya, dengan sigap menuntun pasangannya untuk berjalan ke arah yang ia mau, terlihat protektif namun tidak berlebihan. Terik matahari yang menyengat, membuat tubuh tegap dengan kulit berwarna gelapnya hanya dilapisi kaos tipis berwarna biru tua. Membuat tubuhnya yang atletis dengan samar terlihat.

Sementara sang wanita, ia menatap balik sang pria dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat manja, sekaligus mempesona. Rambut pirang ikal sepunggung dan _blouse_ pendek _broken white_ yang dikenakannya pun menari perlahan ketika ia berjalan menyamai langkah tungkai pasangannya. Bola mata emasnya terpejam sesekali seperti meminta persetujuan dari lawan bicaranya bersamaan dengan bulu matanya yang lentik memperindah matanya. Dan meski pada akhirnya terlihat kalah dalam perdebatan dengan pasangannya, ia hanya mengerucutkan bibir _plum_-nya dan terdiam, menunduk untuk beberapa saat.

"Kise-chan, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuna, gadis manis bersurai biru muda sebahu itu akhirnya mendekati sejoli tersebut—setelah tak kuat menahan rasa penasaran akibat perkelahian kecil mereka—yang tentunya sedari tadi menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sambil meneguk _vanilla shake_ yang tengah ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya, ia bertanya dengan raut wajah datar dan segera ditanggapi dengan raut wajah manja si pirang.

"A, Kurokocchi! Ano ne, Aominecchi bilang bahwa ia tak bisa menemaniku belanja hari ini. _Hidoi—ssu ne?_" jawab Kise Ryouko—yang kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, meminta persetujuan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Namun orang yang diajak 'berkomplot' tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya—sambil sesekali meneguk _vanilla shake_-nya, lalu beralih menatap Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine-kun.."

"Huh?" tanggap Aomine, acuh tak acuh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia menatap langit di atasnya, tidak ia tujukan pada Kuroko yang mengajaknya bicara, ia sudah yakin bahwa Kuroko hanya 'menasihatinya' agar lebih 'berperasaan' terhadap Kise.

"Sebaiknya kau—"

"Kuroko!" merasa dipanggil, Kuroko berbalik menghadap ke arah suara itu berasal. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sang kekasih, Kagami Taiga, menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangannya—sekaligus memotong perkataan Kuroko yang ditujukannya kepada Aomine. "Kau dipanggil _sensei_, ada yang kurang dari makalah yang kau buat" lanjut Kagami. Sementara Kuroko yang telah mengerti akan masalah yang dihadapinya, hanya berbalik sesaat ke Aomine, "Temani dia, Aomine-kun" perintahnya dan tak lama kemudian ia berlari ke arah Kagami, lalu sosoknya hilang bersama dengan sosok Kagami.

"_Sebaiknya kau menemaninya. Kau tak mau ada hal buruk terjadi _lagi_ padanya, bukan?"_

"Akh, baiklah. Kau mau belanja kemana hari ini?"

Shibuya. Malam hari.

Aomine yang sudah tampak terlihat begitu lelah, kini berjalan lunglai dan tentu, tengah membawa beberapa kantong belanja yang membuat tangannya penuh. Sementara si pirang, bersenandung riang. Tungkai kecilnya, yang terbalut jeans sebatas betis, melompat-lompat kecil mendampingi Aomine di sebelahnya—tanpa membawa kantong satupun, hanya membawa tas pundak yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke kampus.

"Kise, kau sudah selesai belanja, bukan? Ayo pulang" ajak Aomine, dengan wajah letih dan setengah sadar setelah berjam-jam menemani Kise berbelanja yang—_well_, rutinitas wanita. Melelahkan. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Kise menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas serta menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya—memikirkan apakah masih ada yang telupakan sebelum mereka menyelesaikan rutinitasnya hari ini.

"Ah! Aku lupa," ujar Kise tiba-tiba—yang dengan segera dibalas dengan desahan pasrah oleh Aomine, "Aku lupa membeli bahan untuk makan malam kita. Kau mau makan apa malam ini, Aominecchi?" lanjut Kise sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam supermarket di hadapan mereka, tentunya diikuti oleh Aomine di belakangnya yang tengah menggerutu.

"_Teriyaki burger_ saja" jawab Aomine, asal. Sedangkan Kise yang tengah mengambil keranjang tempat menaruh barang belanjaan, menoleh padanya dengan cepat disertai kedua alisnya yang bertaut.

"Lagi? Kau tak boleh makan itu terus menerus. Kau seorang atlet, ingat? Kau harus menjaga keseimbangan makananmu dan makan makanan yang sehat. Apa kau tahu itu?" bantah Kise sambil mengambil seporsi salad yang sudah terbungkus rapi ke dalam keranjangnya. Melihat hal itu, Aomine memutar bola mata biru pekatnya, menaruh sebagian kantong belanja—yang membuat tangannya penuh, dan mengeluarkan kembali salad yang baru saja Kise masukkan ke dalam keranjang.

"Dan kau tak boleh diet lagi, Kise"

"Tapi aku seorang model, ingat? Aku harus menjaga bentuk tubuhku ini"

"Aku tak suka melihatmu lebih kurus dari ini. Tidur di pangkuanmu tak lagi menyenangkan. Keras" bantah Aomine yang akhirnya dituruti oleh Kise. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia berjalan perlahan sambil mengamit beberapa bahan makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Sudah menetapkan apa yang akan ia buat untuk makan malam.

Melihat isi keranjang yang dibawa Kise, Aomine mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Goya_*? Kau tahu bahwa aku tak menyukai _goya_, bukan? Huh, Kise?" tanya Aomine sambil memicingkan matanya, membuat Kise melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. "Uh, uh, _oke_. Ini makanan yang sehat! _Yosh_, bahan sudah lengkap. Aku ke kasir dulu ya, Aominecchi. Tunggu aku di depan supermarket~" ujar Kise sambil berlari kecil menuju kasir, sementara Aomine hanya mendesah pasrah mengingat betapa akan menyiksanya makanan malam ini.

Meski begitu, ia tersenyum sambil melihat si pirang yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Disini, mereka berdiri, di depan apartemen mereka yang sederhana.

Aomine tengah merogoh tas ranselnya, mencari dimana keberadaan kunci kamar mereka. Sementara Kise, tengah memperhatikan papan nama yang tertera di sebelah pintu kamar. Iapun tersenyum ringan dan kembali bersenandung kecil.

"Oi, Kise! Masuklah, pintu sudah kubuka" ajak Aomine yang sudah berada di dalam apartemen mereka, membuka sepatunya di _genkan_, dan segera masuk ke dalam untuk menaruh semua kantong belanjaan mereka.

"Kise?" tak melihat Kise berada di belakangnya untuk memasuki ruangan, Aomine kembali ke luar dan mendapati Kise tengah termangu menatap papan nama di depan kamar apartemennya yang bertuliskan 'Aomine'.

"_Ne_, Aominecchi. Bahkan ketika marga kita sudah sama, kenapa kau masih memanggilku 'Kise'?" tanya Kise—dengan masih menatap papan nama tersebut. Sementara pria berkulit gelap yang diajak bicara hanya mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya, terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan si pirang.

"Ugh, uhm, karena belum terbiasa?"

"Tapi bulan ini sudah bulan ketiga. Kau masih belum terbiasa, Aominec—"

"Bahkan kau pun belum bisa memanggilku 'Daiki', bukan?"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Masuklah, _Ryouko_. Tidak baik berada di depan pintu" ujar Aomine memecahkan keheningan yang tentunya membuat wajah Kise berseri-seri mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil. Kise berjingkat-jingkat ringan ketika membuka sepatunya di _genkan_, lalu melompat ringan ke dalam ruangan ketika sepatunya selesai dibuka.

"_Tadaima_~" seru Kise dengan suara manjanya, dan dibalas oleh Aomine yang membisikkan kata '_Okaeri_' di telinga Kise. Yang tentu membuat dada Kise berdesir mendengar bisikan—yang-dianggapnya-mesra-itu.

"Ah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Tunggu disini" pinta Kise yang segera meluncur menuju dapur dengan membawa beberapa bahan makanan di tangannya. Iapun segera mengambil celemek bergambarkan matahari yang tergantung di dekat kulkas, lalu berusaha memakainya.

"Ugh, ugh.." Kise yang tengah mencoba mengikatkan tali celemek di pinggangnya merasa kesulitan begitu menyadari talinya tersangkut satu sama lain. Melihat itu, Aomine bangkit mendekati Kise dan meraih tali celemeknya lalu mengikatnya dengan baik.

"Nah, sekarang cepat buatkan aku makan. Aku lapar" gerutu Aomine halus—yang lebih menyerupai bisikan, tepat di belakang telinga Kise. Mendengar suara rendah itu di balik telinganya, wajah Kise bersemu.

"Ah, baik, baiklah. Duduk di tempatmu dan aku akan segera menyiapkannya untukmu!" balas Kise dengan semburat merah di wajahnya lalu mengikat rambut panjangnya. Dan Aomine pun hanya bisa _nyengir_ melihat Kise bersemu seperti itu.

Sambil menunggu Kise membuatkannya makan malam, Aomine mengamit remote TV yang berada di atas meja di hadapannya dan menyalakan TV. Ia memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangannya yang lain memegang remote—sesekali mengganti _channel_-nya jika dirasa acaranya kurang menarik. Teringat akan sesuatu, ia merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari dalam tasnya. Majalah yang diam-diam ia beli tanpa sepengetahuan Kise. Dan ketika ia melihat _cover_ majalah tersebut, ia segera menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. 'Kau begitu cantik', gumamnya, terlihat bergitu bahagia dan puas. Ia kembali memangku dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan lainnya membalikkan kertas majalah tersebut perlahan-lahan. Tentu masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aominec—Daiki! Apa yang sedang kau baca itu?" seru Kise—yang tengah membawakan makan malam mereka, lalu melepaskan ikatan di rambutnya, menggerai kembali rambut pirang indahnya— membuyarkan 'kebahagiaan sesaat' Aomine. Mendengar seruan Kise, Aomine berusaha segera menyembunyikan majalah yang tadi ia baca di belakangnya.

"Hanya majalah biasa"

"Ja-Jangan-jangan.. Perlihatkan padaku!" perintah Kise sambil berusaha mengambil majalah itu dari belakang Aomine. Ketika Kise ingin mengambilnya dari sisi kanan, Aomine memindahkan majalahnya ke sebelah kiri. Ketika Kise ingin mengambilnya dari sisi kiri, Aomine memindahkan majalahnya ke sebelah kanan. Begitu seterusnya sampai pada akhirnya Aomine menyerah pada olahraga-tak-berguna ini dan pasrah saja melihat Kise merebut majalahnya.

"…ini.."

"Huh?"

"Daiki, ini kan.." mata Kise membelalak melihat majalah yang telah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Aomine. Meminta jawaban darinya.

"Ya, ya. Itu majalah dimana kau menjadi model utamanya"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kukira kau membaca majalah Mai—"

"Ugh, sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku tak pernah membaca majalah seperti itu lagi. Sejak ada kau.."

"Eh? Uhh, umh. Lalu, sejak kapan kau membeli majalah dimana di dalamnya ada aku?"

"Ugh, umh.. sejak.. kita mempunyai hubungan _khusus_..?" jawab Aomine, semburat merah pun muncul di kulit gelapnya. Ya, dia selalu menyembunyikan keberadaan majalah-majalah dimana terdapat Kise di dalamnya karena ia tak mau disudutkan seperti ini. Aomine tidak suka jika ia disudutkan mengenai hal-hal romantis macam ini.

"…uhu..huhu" mata Aomine membelalak. Ia segera menoleh dan mendekati Kise yang mulai menitikkan air matanya, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya."Cih, kenapa kau menangis? Aku salah?" tanya Aomine, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Uhu..huhu.. aku tak menyangka kau begitu peduli padaku, Daiki. Bahkan dulu, ketika aku selalu memberi majalah-majalahku padamu, kau sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Tapi sekarang.. uuh.." mendengar pernyataan Kise, Aomine hanya mendengus. Iapun membelai rambut pirang ikal milik Kise dan menariknya perlahan, membiarkannya bersender di dadanya. Tangannya yang bebas pun ia pindahkan ke tubuh Kise untuk memeluknya.

"Itu kan cerita lama. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin mengetahui pekerjaan _istriku_?"

* * *

_Note : Goya :_ Pare

Um, well, karena Kise adalah seorang wanita, jadi kayaknya kurang pas kalau Kuroko manggil pake _–kun,_ apa boleh buat, diganti jadi _–chan_ yaa.

Ah, debutku dif fn, jadi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ `w`/

Dan aku menunggu review untuk menentukan apakah pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak, hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Affection

**Writer: **Shou

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouko (Kise-fem), Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuna (Kuroko-fem)

**Pairing(s): **AoKise. KagaKuro

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yang saya miliki hanyalah fanfic ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang begitu indah. Namun pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah.

**Warnings: ** AU—Fluff attack! Fluff. Fluff everywhere.

**A/N: **Ano, mohon maaf bgt buat yang sebelumnya. Aku salah memasukkan rating, harusnya ratingnya T bukan M. Gomen ne~ Maa, karena aku adalah penggemar fluff, jadi sepertinya fanfic ini tetap menjadi fanfic fluff, keh keh.

* * *

"Eh? Uhh, umh. Lalu, sejak kapan kau membeli majalah dimana di dalamnya ada aku?"

"Ugh, umh.. sejak.. kita mempunyai hubungan _khusus_..?" jawab Aomine, semburat merah pun muncul di kulit gelapnya. Ya, dia selalu menyembunyikan keberadaan majalah-majalah dimana terdapat Kise di dalamnya karena ia tak mau disudutkan seperti ini. Aomine tidak suka jika ia disudutkan mengenai hal-hal romantis macam ini.

"…uhu..huhu" mata Aomine membelalak. Ia segera menoleh dan mendekati Kise yang mulai menitikkan air matanya, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya."Cih, kenapa kau menangis? Aku salah?" tanya Aomine, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Uhu..huhu.. aku tak menyangka kau begitu peduli padaku, Daiki. Bahkan dulu, ketika aku selalu memberi majalah-majalahku padamu, kau sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Tapi sekarang.. uuh.." mendengar pernyataan Kise, Aomine hanya mendengus. Iapun membelai rambut pirang ikal milik Kise dan menariknya perlahan, membiarkannya bersender di dadanya. Tangannya yang bebas pun ia pindahkan ke tubuh Kise untuk memeluknya.

"Itu kan cerita lama. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin mengetahui pekerjaan _istriku_?"

* * *

Chapter 2

Matahari kembali bersinar keesokan harinya. Ditemani kicauan burung kecil, cahayanya masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi jendela dan menerangi mata seorang pria berkulit gelap yang masih terkatup. Merasa terganggu oleh sinarnya, mata sang pria mengerjap, gerakan pun dapat terlihat pada tubuhnya, mengulet beberapa saat lalu iapun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ki—Ryouko?" panggilnya, melihat ke ranjang mereka, tempat dimana biasanya Kise masih terlelap disana. Namun pagi ini, entah mengapa Aomine tidak menemukan sosok sang istri di sampingnya.

Ya, istri-_nya_.

Ia segera menoleh ke arah pintu, setelah merasa mendengar sebuah suara dari luar kamar. Sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke luar kamar mereka—kamarnya dan Kise. Disanalah ia menemukan sosok si pirang, sedang membelakanginya, menghadap ke arah kompor gas berada dengan mengenakan sehelai celemek bergambar matahari—yang biasa ia pakai. Rambut pirang ikalnya yang terikat satu di sebelah kanan tampak makin bersinar terkena sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk ke apartemen mereka.

_Pemandangan pagi yang begitu indah._

Aomine pun tersenyum melihat sosok Kise di pagi hari itu, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kise dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kise, membuat Kise sedikit terlonjak.

"Daiki! Ohayou~ kau mengejutkanku!"

"Ya, ya. Makan apa kita pagi ini?"

"Ugh! Kau belum menggosok gigimu? Bau~ Sikat dulu gigimu atau aku takkan memberimu makan pagi, Daiki" pinta Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti biasanya. "Asal kau mau menemaniku menyikat gigiku" balas Aomine dengan senyum nakalnya.

"_Mou_~ Padahal aku sudah sikat gigi. Baiklah" Kise pun segera mematikan kompornya sebentar, lalu menarik tangan Aomine untuk mengikutinya ke wastafel.

Wastafel mereka berada di depan kamar mandi. Wastafelnya berbentuk biasa, sama saja seperti wastafel yang berada di apartemen lain. Namun Aomine dan Kise selalu tersenyum melihat wastafel mereka. Disana, terdapat satu mug yang di dalamnya terdapat dua sikat gigi berwarna biru tua dan kuning. Sikat gigi itu saling bersender, saling menopang untuk dapat berdiri di dalam mug tersebut. Mungkin bagi orang lain, pemandangan ini bukanlah hal yang istimewa—sikat gigi? Apa yang dapat membuatmu bahagia hanya karena melihat sikat gigi?

Tapi pemikiran itu tak berlaku bagi Aomine dan Kise.

Mereka menyadari bahwa kedua sikat gigi itu seperti mereka, berbeda namun saling menopang keberadaan pasangannya. Berbeda, namun berada dalam wadah yang sama. Adakah hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan seatap dengan orang yang paling kau cintai dan terus bersamanya?

Ya, seperti inilah awal hari mereka. Kise yang mempersiapkan sarapan, Aomine yang menggoda Kise, lalu mereka yang menyikat giginya bersama di wastafel sambil membicarakn aktivitas apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan pada hari itu. Hal-hal yang sederhana namun membahagiakan.

Setelah selesai dari rutinitas menyikat gigi, Kise kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Namun langkah Kise berhenti ketika jemari Aomine menyentuh pipi Kise yang putih.

"Aku sudah menyikat gigiku, mana kecupan selamat pagi untukku?" tanya Aomine, tetapi seperti tidak memerlukan jawaban, ia lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kise yang ranum. Kedua pipi Kise pun berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Matanya masih terbuka—terkejut, namun setelah keterkejutannya menghilang, iapun membalas kecupan Aomine—suaminya. Lembut.

"Umh.." mendengar Kise menggumam, Aomine melepaskan kecupannya.

"Ya?"

"A-Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan. Kau tak mau telat, bukan?"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Tapi aku peduli! _Sensei_ pagi ini cukup tegas pada mahasiswanya yang datang terlambat. Dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan alasan mengapa aku datang terlambat, Daiki.."

"Ng.. bagaiman kalau 'suamiku mencumbuku tadi pagi sehingga aku tak bisa melepaskan diri'?" saran Aomine yang segera dibalas pukulan ringan di kepalanya. Kise yang berwajah makin merah pun berlari ke dapur sementara Aomine hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku istrinya.

Ya, mereka _sangat_ bahagia.

-

Bangun pagi, sarapan, dan berangkat ke kampus bersama. Ya, keseharian mereka memang seperti itu. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa, Kise terlihat sedikit canggung berjalan berdampingan dengan Aomine. Ia berulang kali melirik ke arah Aomine yang dimulutnya tersumpal roti buatannya. Ketika Aomine mendapati Kise tengah melihat ke arahnya, Aomine menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kise.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak.." mendengar jawaban Kise, Aomine membetulkan tali tas ranselnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tak begitu mempermasalahkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kise. Kalau memang ada hal penting, pasti Kise akan mengatakan padanya dan tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, bukan?

"Da-Daiki.."

"Huh?"

"Ah, ti-tidak.." Kise terdiam, tidak melanjutkan apa yang ia ingin katakan. Iapun memperlambat langkahnya, mau tak mau membuat Aomine menjadi gerah melihatnya. "Kau mau mengatakan apa padaku? Cepat katakan" tanya dan pinta Aomine pada akhirnya. Sementara Kise terlihat memainkan ujung _denim_ yang dikenakannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya pun melihat jalan yang berada di bawahnya.

Mata Kise pun akhirnya bergerak ke kanan.

Ke kiri.

Ke kanan lagi.

Lalu akhirnya kembali menatap Aomine.

"Maukah kau menggandeng tanganku sampai di kampus?" ujar Kise akhirnya. Mendengar permintaan Kise, Aomine membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu terkikik setelahnya. "Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Kise kembali. Aomine tak menjawab apapun, tak merespon pertanyaan dari Kise. Ia hanya menggandeng tangan Kise dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Ayo cepat, kau tak mau terlambat, bukan?"

Kise tersenyum. Manis sekali. Sampai-sampai Aomine merasa ia adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia. Oke, Aomine tahu hal itu memang klise, namun itulah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Dengan terus merasakan hal yang dianggapnya klise itu—namun merupakan kenyataan—mereka terus berlari berirama menuju stasiun, mengejar kereta yang pintunya hampir saja tertutup, lalu mengatur napas mereka agar kembali teratur setelah berada di dalam kereta. Keduanya bernapas lega ketika menyadari mereka akan tepat waktu sampai di kampus kemudian saling melemparkan senyum ke pasangannya.

Menyadari kereta yang mereka naiki penuh sesak, Aomine menarik Kise perlahan menuju pojokan pintu kereta. Dengan tubuhnya yang atletis, ia melindungi Kise agar tidak menerima desakan dari pengguna kereta selain mereka. Namun karena kereta benar-benar penuh sesak, maka kini tak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Sampai-sampai detak jantung Aomine maupun Kise benar-benar terasa satu sama lain. Entah karena habis berlari atau karena kedekatan tubuh mereka.

Merasakan sesuatu, mata Aomine sedikit membelalak. Ia merasakan kedua tangan Kise berada di punggungnya. Ya, Kise tengah memeluknya. Hangat dan begitu nyaman. Aomine maupun Kise dapat merasakan hal itu. Kemudian, Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kise.

"Kita berada di tempat umum, kau tahu?" bisik Aomine menggoda Kise. Namun bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya, Kise justru makin mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tak peduli" bisik Kise—yang membuat Aomine terkikik pelan. Puas dengan jawaban dari Kise.

Di depan kampus, dengan jemari yang masih bertaut, mereka terhenti.

Kise terdiam. Aomine pun terdiam.

Tarik napas.

Hembuskan.

Tarik napas.

Hembus—

"Baik, kita kembali berbeda marga disini"

"Ya"

"Maafkan aku, Daiki. Percayalah, ini bukan kemauanku. Agensi modelku bilang, kalau masyarakat tahu statusku yang sudah menikah denganmu—"

"Ya, ya, aku sudah mengerti. Aku menerima kondisi itu dan tetap menikahimu, bukan?"

Kise tersenyum.

"Daiki, aku mencintaimu. Sangat"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu"

-

-

"_Hei, kau sudah tahu? Model pendatang baru, Kise Ryouko, pindah ke sekolah ini!"_

"_Benarkah? Ke Teikou? Ia di kelas mana?"_

"_Di kelas sebelah. Setelah bel pulang ayo kita kesana!"_

_Aomine menguap lebar mendengar pembicaraan teman sekelasnya._

_Aomine tak peduli dengan apapun. Aomine pun tak peduli dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya sehingga iapun sering tertidur di kelas, membuatnya sering dipanggil ke ruang guru. Namun sekali lagi, Aomine tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bel pulang sekolah cepat berbunyi dan bermain basket kembali bersama rekan-rekannya._

_Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi._

_Aomine dengan sigap membereskan buku-bukunya—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ia gunakan, lalu berlari ke luar kelas. Sebelum berlari menuju gedung _gym_ dimana ia biasa berlatih basket, Aomine melirik ke kelas sebelah yang sedari tadi ramai. Disana ia melihat, di tengah kerumunan, berdirilah seorang gadis berkulit putih, berambut pirang ikal, dan tersenyum manis. Begitu mempesona._

_Aomine merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya berbalik, mengabaikan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. _

-

-

"..minecchi? Aominecchi?"

Aomine mengerjap.

Ia kembali menatap Kise yang berada di sebelahnya, menatap Kise yang baru saja membuyarkan ingatan masa lalunya. Aomine kemudian sadar bahwa ia masih menggenggam jemari Kise dan tersenyum ketika menyadari hal itu.

_Ah, dia sudah menjadi milikku._

"Ada apa?"

"Um, Kurokocchi baru saja menelponku. Mata kuliah pertama diadakan di luar kelas, jadi aku harus segera kesana. Kau bagaimana?"

"Hm.. aku ke kelas sekarang"

"Baiklah. Jemput aku di kelas ketika selesai kelas ya, Aominecchi~"

"Ya, ya"

Setelah saling melambaikan tangan, mereka berdua berbalik, saling memunggungi pasangannya masing-masing. Namun Kise tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap Aomine.

"Aominecchi~!" mendengar namanya kembali dipanggil, Aomine pun berbalik.

"Huh?"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, AOMINECCHI~!" seru Kise sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya dan berjingkat-jingkat ringan. Panik, sadar kalau banyak orang di sekitar mereka, Aomine segera berlari mendekati Kise dan menutup mulut Kise dengan telapak tangannya. Mencegah Kise mengatakan hal-hal memalukan lagi di depan umum.

"Kisee—!"

"Ahaha~ Sampai jumpa nanti, Aominecchi~!" seru Kise—setelah Aomine melonggarkan telapak tangannya yang menutup mulut Kise. Kise pun mengecup pipi Aomine cepat, lalu berlari menjauh sambil tersenyum lebar. Aomine tahu, matahari kini memang bersinar terang, namun entah mengapa ia merasa senyum Kise lebih menyilaukan bagi dirinya.

Oh, jatuh cinta membuatnya selalu berpikiran klise.

Menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, ia berbalik dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada seluruh orang yang melihatnya. Orang-orang yang di sekitarnya pun segera berbalik setelah bergidik ngeri karena ditatap oleh Aomine. Aomine pun akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke fakultasnya, ke kelasnya.

Meski memalukan—_sangat_ memalukan, Aomine tersenyum setelahnya.

_Kami masih kuliah dan kami belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Apartemen kami pun apartemen biasa dan sangat sederhana. Meski begitu, kami sangat bahagia._

* * *

Uwaaah, untuk siapapun yang menunggu KagaKuro, maaf, karena mengalir begitu saja, pada akhirnya mereka tidak muncul di chapter ini, ehee~

Review selalu ditunggu~ `w`/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Affection

**Writer: **Shou

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouko (Fem!Kise), Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

**Pairing(s): **AoKise. KagaKuro

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yang saya miliki hanyalah fanfic ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang begitu indah. Namun pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah.

**Warnings: ** AU—Fluff attack! Fluff. Fluff everywhere.

**A/N: **Untuk readers diluar sana yang sudah review, _hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!_ Dan yang belum, diharap review yaa, hehe. Ah, karena sepertinya ada yang salah tanggap, aku akan menjelaskan bahwa huruf _italic_menandakan masa lalu, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Aomine serta untuk penekanan ^w^

* * *

"Kisee—!"

"Ahaha~ Sampai jumpa nanti, Aominecchi~!" seru Kise—setelah Aomine melonggarkan telapak tangannya yang menutup mulut Kise. Kise pun mengecup pipi Aomine cepat, lalu berlari menjauh sambil tersenyum lebar. Aomine tahu, matahari kini memang bersinar terang, namun entah mengapa ia merasa senyum Kise lebih menyilaukan bagi dirinya.

Menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, ia berbalik dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada seluruh orang yang melihatnya. Orang-orang yang di sekitarnya pun segera berbalik setelah bergidik ngeri karena ditatap oleh Aomine. Aomine pun akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke fakultasnya, ke kelasnya.

Meski memalukan—_sangat_ memalukan, Aomine tersenyum setelahnya.

_Kami masih kuliah dan kami belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Apartemen kami pun apartemen biasa dan sangat sederhana. Meski begitu, kami sangat bahagia.  
_

* * *

Chapter 3

Hari ini, begitu cerah.

Matahari kembali bersinar, angin bertiup secara berkala sehingga membuat sebuah lonceng bergemerincing—walaupun tak tahu dari mana asalnya, ia bisa mendengar suara gemerincing itu. Ah, atau memang hanya perasaannya saja mengingat kini Jepang tengah dalam masa musim panas.

Ia mendengus melihat pemandangan yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari jendela kelasnya. Iapun menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, melihat keluar kelas. Ia merasa telah begitu bosan dan enggan mendengarkan dosennya berceloteh tentang pekerjaan mereka di masa mendatang, betapa pentingnya para pemuda Jepang untuk bersikap tangguh, atau tentang masa depan Jepang yang ada di tangan mereka—ya, apapun itu, Aomine sudah sangat enggan mendengarkan celotehan dosennya.

Aomine kini tengah memutar-mutar pulpen yang berada di jemarinya. Melirik sesaat ke dosennya, kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Seketika ia tersenyum.

_Hari itu_ pun, langit begitu cerah seperti hari ini.

.

.

_Dentuman bola basket terdengar menggema di seluruh _gym_. Demikian dengan bunyi decit sepatu yang mengiringi dentuman bola basket—begitu berirama._

"_Aomine!" seru Midorima, pemuda berkacamata itu yang mencoba menarik perhatian Aomine yang tengah men-_dribble_ bola basket, mencoba melewati semua pemain yang ada di hadapannya. Midorima berharap Aomine mengerti—untuk memberikan _pass_ kepadanya, namun Aomine terus berkelit menghindari pemain-pemain di hadapannya tanpa memberikan bola oranye tersebut kepada Midorima. Dengan beberapa langkah kemudian, Aomine telah memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring lawan, membuatnya memperlihatkan senyum lebar dan deretan gigi putihnya ke seluruh pemain di _gym_ tersebut._

"_Aomine, kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Bagaimana kalau—"_

"_Ah, maaf maaf. Aku hanya ingin mencoba hasil latihanku saja. Berikutnya aku akan memberikan bola untukmu" jawab Aomine ringan, dan otomatis membuat Midorima mendengus ringan menanggapi jawaban dari teman satu timnya tersebut, lalu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya._

_Suara tepukan terdengar, membuat Aomine dan Midorima berbalik melihat siapa yang menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Mari kita mulai kembali latihannya. Daiki, pastikan kau melihat keberadaan di sekitarmu" ujar Akashi, sang kapten, memberi instruksi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Aomine._

_Permainan kembali dimulai. Aomine dan Midorima yang menjadi satu tim dalam latihan ini pun akhirnya memperlihatkan kerjasama mereka. Namun akibat kecerobohan yang dilakukan temannya yang lain, bola basket keluar dari garis lapangan—memberhentikan latihan mereka untuk sementara. Melihat bola basket yang terus menggelinding ke luar _gym_, Aomine pun berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya._

"_Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya" ujar Aomine sambil berlari kecil ke luar _gym_. Ia mengikuti bola oranye yang menggelinding tersebut sampai akhirnya bola itu berhenti, terantuk sesuatu di depannya. Melihat itu, Aomine segera mengambil bolanya dan bersiap berbalik kembali menuju _gym_._

_Namun seketika itu, ia melihat_nya_._

_Melihat Kise Ryouko berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Berdiri membelakanginya._

_Rambut pirang ikal sepunggungnya menari perlahan ditiup angin. Tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing bergerak mengikuti irama tungkainya berjalan. Begitu anggun. Meski hanya melihatnya dari belakang, Aomine tahu, Kise Ryouko adalah gadis yang sangat mempesona._

_Dengan matanya yang tetap terpaku pada sosok gadis itu, tanpa sadar, Aomine menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang basket dan melemparnya ke arah si gadis pirang._

"_Aduh!" seru si gadis pirang. Sejurus kemudian, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola basket—membuat Aomine sadar dan dengan segera berlari mendekati si pirang. "Ah, maaf maaf" balas Aomine sambil mengangkat tangannya—sebuah gestur untuk memohon maaf kepada lawan bicaranya. "Hey, bukankah kau adalah Kise-chan, model terkenal itu?" lanjut Aomine. Namun di hadapannya, Kise hanya menggerutu pelan lalu melemparkan bola basket itu kepada Aomine._

"Thanks_!" ujar Aomine kemudian berbalik, berlari kembali menuju _gym_._

_Aomine tersenyum. Ya, meski Kise tak menjawab apapun yang ia katakan, Aomine terlihat begitu puas. Ia tersenyum sambil berharap Kise akan terus menatapnya. Ia tersenyum sembari berharap Kise akan mengikutinya ke dalam _gym_. Iapun berharap Kise terus mengikutinya. Kemanapun dan sampai kapanpun._

_Dan.._

_.. harapannya pun terkabul. _

.

.

Aomine terkikik pelan mengingat masa lalunya. Bibirnya pun terlihat berkedut-kedut menahan senyum, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tarik napas.

Hembuskan.

Tarik napas.

Hembus—

Seketika ia bangkit. Ia segera membereskan semua buku yang ada di atas meja, memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel beserta semua alat tulisnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelasnya.

"Aomine! Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan? Kau mau keluar dari kelasku?" gertak dosen yang melihat Aomine ingin keluar dari kelasnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kegiatan kuliah mereka selesai sampai disini.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_. Kelas sudah selesai. Terima kasih" ujar Aomine sambil berlalu pergi. Ia tak peduli pada dosen di belakangnya yang terlihat masih menggerutu melihat tingkahnya.

Aomine tidak peduli. Sembari membetulkan tas ransel yang ia panggul, Aomine terus berlari, ia terus melangkahkan tungkainya dengan cepat untuk menemui Kise yang berada di fakultas sebelah.

Ya, memikirkan Kise membuat Aomine ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Kise memang sudah bagaikan candu baginya.

Mendengar bel berbunyi, seluruh mahasiswa pun segera membereskan peralatan kuliahnya dan segera keluar dari kelas. Hal itu pun tak luput bagi Kise. Ia kini tengah membereskan semua peralatan kuliahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas pundaknya. Setelah itu, ia segera memanggul tas di pundaknya tersebut dan berbalik kepada Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kurokocchi~ Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Kise ramah.

"Hm? Ah, aku ada perlu dengan Kagami-kun" jawab Kuroko. Namun ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, Kise memicingkan kedua matanya lalu dengan cepat melebarkan kedua matanya, menyadari sesuatu.

"_Ara!_ Jangan-jangan kalian mau kencan? _Ii na~ _Ah ya! Kau tahu, kemarin aku baru tahu bahwa ternyata Aominecchi membeli majalahku! Maksudku, majalah dimana terdapat aku! Aku senang sekali!" ujar Kise terlihat begitu bahagia. Namun di sampingnya, Kuroko hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, sadar kalau ia terperangkap dalam curahan hati dari sahabatnya ini. Ia hanya diam, berharap Kagami cepat datang dan membawanya keluar dari 'perangkap kecil' milik Kise ini.

"_Ne_, Kurokocchi, apa kau dengar?" tanya Kise kembali diiringi bibirnya yang kembali mengerucut. Di hadapannya, Kuroko tetap terlihat acuh tak acuh. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Kuroko terlihat sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat kepada seseorang yang berada di belakang Kise.

"Aomine-kun, bisa kau bawa Kise-chan kembali?" ujar Kuroko yang segera membuat Kise berbalik dan menemui Aomine yang berada di belakangnya. Senyum lebar pun ia tujukan pada Aomine, "Aominecchi!" serunya gembira. Namun begitu ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Kuroko tadi, ia segera kembali kepada Kuroko dan mencibir, "Kurokocchi, _hidoi-ssu_~"

"Hah? Apa Kise mengganggumu, Tetsu? Maafkan dia. Dia memang tak berubah dari dulu" tanggap Aomine terhadap ucapan Kuroko—tampak tak memiliki rasa enggan untuk 'berkomplot' dengan Kuroko untuk 'mengerjai' Kise.

"Aominecchi, _hidoi-ssu_! Ah! Kagamicchi!" mendengar nama Kagami disebut, Kuroko serta Aomine berbalik mencari sosok Kagami. Dan disanalah Kagami berdiri, tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Si rambut merah hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berdiri di sebelah Kuroko.

"Yo! Ada apa?"

"_Ne_, Kagamicchi! Kau tahu, Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi jahat sekali padaku. Kurokocchi tak mau aku ada disini dan Aominecchi menganggap aku mengganggu. Apakah benar begitu, Kagamicchi?" rengek Kise yang spontan 'menggelantungi' lengan si pria rambut merah tersebut. Melihat pemandangan itu, Aomine berdecak dan segera menarik lengan Kise untuk menjauh dari Kagami.

"Kisee—! Ayo pulang" ajak Aomine sambil merangkul pundak Kise. Iapun tak lupa menatap garang ke arah Kagami, seolah-olah memperingatinya agar ia tak lagi berdekatan dengan Kise. Sementara Kise hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada Kuroko dan Kagami.

Mendapat tatapan garang dari Aomine membuat Kagami berpikir apakah ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan? Ia hanya terdiam heran dan berbalik kepada Kuroko sesaat setelah Aomine dan Kise sudah tak terlihat oleh matanya.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kenapa Aomine menatapku seperti itu?" mendengar Kagami bertanya seperti itu, Kuroko hanya mendengus pelan dan menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aomine-kun cemburu padamu, Kagami-kun"

"Huh? Cemburu kenapa?"

"Karena Kise-kun menyentuhmu" jawab Kuroko yang baru ingat bahwa kekasihnya terkadang bodoh untuk urusan seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak peka. Bahkan Kagami tidak sadar bahwa Kuroko pun sedikit kesal melihat Kise merengek seperti itu pada Kagami. Melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba terdiam lalu menghela napas, Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. Ia memutar bola matanya sampai akhirnya ia menggapai kepala Kuroko dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oke, aku tahu kau juga cemburu. Tapi apakah itu perlu, Kuroko? Kau sudah tahu bahwa di mata Kise hanya ada Ahomine itu, bukan? Dan seharusnya kau pun tahu siapa yang—ehem, ada di mataku" ujar Kagami, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Namun melihat semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Kagami, justru ia yang terlihat tidak tenang dan perlu ditenangkan.

Melihat warna wajah kekasihnya yang berubah, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum dan meraih punggung Kagami. Dengan begini, ia merasa begitu tenang. Kuroko merasa begitu sangat bahagia hanya dengan seperti ini—Kagami yang berada di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kagami-kun"

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah siap bertemu dengan orangtuaku?"

"Ugh, uhh, yeah. Kurasa" mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, tiba-tiba Kagami kembali tegang, teringat janjinya untuk menemui orangtua Kuroko. Mereka sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan, memang sudah saatnya ia menemui keluarga kekasihnya untuk meminta restu.

_Restu?_

Mendengar kata tersebut saja sudah membuat Kagami malu.

xxx

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah. Keduanya tengah memandang pintu cokelat sebuah rumah berwarna krem. Setelah saling pandang dan tersenyum, si pirang pun akhirnya membuka pintu yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"_Tadaima~!_" seru Kise.

"_Ara_, Ryouko, Daiki! _Okaeri~_" sapa seorang wanita tengah baya yang segera berlari kecil menghampiri kedua tamunya lalu memeluk si pirang dengan sayang. Ia lalu mengajak kedua tamunya masuk sambil melepaskan celemek yang tengah dikenakannya. Wanita tengah baya tersebut terlihat begitu anggun. Dengan surai pirang dan mata emasnya yang terlihat bercahaya, ia terlihat begitu cantik meski kerut halus sudah mulai muncul di wajahnya. Segala sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh wanita tengah baya itu persis seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Kise. Oh, baiklah, wanita tengah baya itu pun bernama 'Kise'.

"_Okaasan_ sehat? Bagaimana dengan _Otousan_?" sapa Aomine sambil memandangi 'reuni kecil' yang berada di hadapannya. Iapun segera duduk di sofa ruang keluarga begitu _Okaasan_ mempersilakannya duduk.

"Kami berdua sehat. Benar-benar sehat! Ah, sebentar, _Okaasan_ akan panggil _Otousan_ dulu" jawab _Okaasan_ lalu berlari kecil menaiki tangga, menuju ruangan yang diyakini adalah tempat dimana _Otousan_ berada. Melihat wanita tengah baya yang begitu ceria itu, Aomine tersenyum sembari melihat istrinya yang telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip ibumu. Aku seperti melihat dirimu di masa mendatang, Ryouko" bisik Aomine. Mendengarnya, Kise hanya tersenyum dan balas membisiki Aomine. "Ya, banyak yang berkata begitu. Semua berkata kami sangat mirip. Ah! Kau tidak jatuh cinta pada ibuku, kan?" tanya Kise yang segera dibalas dengan cubitan ringan di pipi Kise. "Tidak mungkin, bodoh. Kalian tetap terlihat berbeda di mataku" jawab Aomine yang disusul dengan senyuman di wajah Kise.

"Ryouko, Daiki! Ayo kesini, kalian belum makan, bukan?" seru _Okaasan_ dari meja makan di sebelah ruang keluarga. Di sisinya, terlihat pria tengah baya sedang berdiri tegap. Tersenyum melihat anak dan menantunya. Ayah Kise tidak bisa disebut sebagai pria yang begitu tampan. Bisa dibilang, secara fisik ia tak sebanding dengan Ibu Kise yang terlihat begitu cantik dan _sangat_ mempesona. Rambut hitam legam dan matanya yang teduh—meski ditutupi dengan kacamata, membuat Ayah Kise memiliki pesonanya sendiri.

"_Okaasan_, apa ini? Sudah kubilang _Okaasan_ tak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa untuk kami. Kami jadi merepotkan.." ujar Kise ketika melihat banyak sekali hidangan mewah di meja makan. Ia sebenarnya tak suka jika orangtuanya terlalu melebihkan segala sesuatunya jika ia dan Aomine datang. Ia tak mau terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang belum mapan mampir ke rumah orangtuanya untuk meminta makan. Kise benci berpikir begitu. Melihat raut wajah anak gadis satu-satunya, sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai pirang anaknya.

"Apa salahnya jika orangtua ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya? Dan _Okaasan_ mempersiapkan ini semua bukan untuk memanjakan kalian. Semua ini untuk kebahagiaan kami sendiri"

"Kebahagiaan kalian?"

"Ya, kami bahagia jika melihat kalian bahagia. Apakah itu salah?" tanya _Okaasan_ lembut. Membuat Kise menunduk malu, isak tangis pun terdengar—membuat Aomine mendengus pelan dan membelai surai pirang itu lembut. Lalu membawa istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka, _Otousan_ merangkul pundak _Okaasan_ lembut. Orangtua Kise kini merasa mereka adalah orangtua yang paling berbahagia—melihat gadis kecil mereka sudah memiliki orang yang bisa menggantikan tugas mereka.

Tugas sebagai seseorang yang bisa membahagiakan putri mereka.

xxx

"Jadi.. kapan kalian berencana memberi kami cucu?"

Aomine tersedak. Kise menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"_O-Otousan_! _Otousan_ mengejutkanku!" seru Kise dengan semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya. Iapun kini tengah menuangkan air minum, memberikannya pada Aomine yang berada di sampingnya—masih terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak.

"Kenapa? _Otousan_ salah apa?" tanya _Otousan_ dengan raut wajah tak bersalah. Oh, memang ia tak bersalah. Apa salahnya menanyakan 'keberadaan' cucu kepada anaknya yang sudah menikah?

"Benar, Ryouko, Daiki! Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu? Oh, ayolah~ _Okaasan_ tak sabar menggendong cucu pada usia muda! Umur kalian memang masih dua puluh, namun apa salahnya menjadi orangtua muda?" sahut _Okaasan_ membuat Kise menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Bagaimana, Daiki? Apa rencanamu?" tanya _Otousan_ dengan tatapan lurus kepada menantunya. Dilihat seperti itu, mau tak mau Aomine pun memberikan jawabannya.

"Ta-Tapi, _Otousan_, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Ryouko sebagai model? Kurasa segalanya akan menjadi rumit jika Ryouko—ehem, hamil" jawab Aomine gugup. Semburat merah pun menyusul timbul di wajahnya—dan, Aomine bersyukur akan kulit gelapnya sehingga semburat itu tak begitu terlihat.

"_Well_, kalau begitu pernikahan kalian harus secara resmi diumumkan. Toh _Otousan_ rasa pernikahan kalian nantinya akan tercium juga oleh publik. Bagaimana?" tanya _Otousan_, dari suaranya, terdengar sedikit nada menggoda.

"Ba-Bagaimana a-apanya?" tanya Kise, tergagap.

"Memberikan kami cucu~" jawab _Okaasan_ riang.

"Ka-Kami—"

"Akan kami pertimbangkan" ujar Aomine cepat, memotong kalimat Kise. Terkejut atas jawaban Aomine, Kise membelalakkan kedua matanya. Wajah yang sebelumnya sudah dihiasi semburat merah kini makin terlihat merah. Akhirnya ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

Kise sama sekali tak menyangka Aomine akan memberi jawaban seperti itu.

xxx

Setelah bersilahturahmi dengan orangtuanya, Kise mengajak Aomine pulang—mengingat kereta terakhir akan segera berangkat jika mereka tak segera pulang ke apartemen mereka. Dengan pelukan hangat dari kedua orangtuanya, Kise berpamitan diiringi dengan Aomine yang tengah membungkuk hormat kepada orangtuanya.

Pukul 11.00. Disinilah, di apartemen sederhana, mereka tengah berada.

"Daiki~" panggil Kise—yang baru saja selesai mandi, sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Sementara pria yang tengah duduk di sisi meja—yang ia panggil, tetap tak menanggapi panggilannya.

"Daiki~ Daiki~!" ulang Kise.

"Hm?" tanggap Aomine akhirnya. Meski ia tetap tak menatap Kise—tengah sibuk membalik halaman demi halaman majalah yang sedang ia baca. Tangannya pun tengah menopang wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu larut ke dalam majalah yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat suaminya tak bergerak untuk memperhatikannya, Kise mendekati Aomine dan duduk di sisi meja di hadapan suaminya. Iapun segera melirik ke majalah yang tengah dibaca Aomine.

"Uhh, Daiki?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan sosokku di sebuah majalah jika kau bisa memperhatikan sosokku secara langsung?" tanya Kise yang akhirnya membuat Aomine berpaling dari majalahnya dan menatap balik Kise.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Saling memandang.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine menutup majalahnya dan menarik bibirnya, menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Seketika Kise bergidik, merasa ada yang salah dengan senyum Aomine.

"Hmm.. Kau benar juga.."

"Be-Benar, kan? Kalau begi—ah!" Kise terkejut. Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan kini ia tengah menggendong Kise—_bridal style._

"Daiki! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kise, semburat merah pun mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Ini yang kau mau, bukan?" tanya Aomine, namun Kise hanya menunduk malu sebagai jawabannya. Sambil menggendong Kise, Aomine pun melangkahkan tungkainya menuju kamar mereka.

Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup.

* * *

Kyahaa~

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai diantara waktuku mengerjakan tugas UAS yang bahkan BELUM SELESAI! /jedokinpala

Entah mengapa, aku kurang puas akan chapter ini. Sepertinya ada yang kurang =3=

Meski begitu, review dari kalian—saran maupun kritik, benar-benar kutunggu sehingga aku bisa lebih semangat mengerjakan fanfic ini~! ^O^/


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Affection

**Writer: **Shou

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouko (Fem!Kise), Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

**Pairing(s): **AoKise. KagaKuro

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yang saya miliki hanyalah fanfic ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang begitu indah. Namun pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah.

**Warnings: ** AU—Fluff attack! Fluff. Fluff everywhere.

**A/N: **Uhm, bagi yang menunggu konflik atau greget, mohon bersabar. Dalam chapter ini masih menjelaskan masa lalu mereka. Tapi, yeah, aku sudah memberikan beberapa hints untuk chapter ke depannya. Dipersilakan untuk menebak-nebak dahulu, hehe.

* * *

"Uhh, Daiki?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan sosokku di sebuah majalah jika kau bisa memperhatikan sosokku secara langsung?" tanya Kise yang akhirnya membuat Aomine berpaling dari majalahnya dan menatap balik Kise.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Saling memandang.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine menutup majalahnya dan menarik bibirnya, menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Seketika Kise bergidik, merasa ada yang salah dengan senyum Aomine.

"Hmm.. Kau benar juga.."

"Be-Benar, kan? Kalau begi—ah!" Kise terkejut. Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan kini ia tengah menggendong Kise—_bridal style._

"Daiki! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kise, semburat merah pun mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Ini yang kau mau, bukan?" tanya Aomine, namun Kise hanya menunduk malu sebagai jawabannya. Sambil menggendong Kise, Aomine pun melangkahkan tungkainya menuju kamar mereka.

Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup.

* * *

Chapter 4

Aomine Daiki membuka kedua matanya.

Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sampai kedua matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya, setelah itu ia bangkit untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lalu terdiam sejenak—mengumpulkan semua memori di kepalanya. Mengingat sesuatu, ia menoleh ke arah sang gadis pirang—yang hinggap di memorinya itu—berada.

Gadis pirang itu terlihat cantik sekali. Kedua matanya terkatup, menyembunyikan kedua manik emas di baliknya. Namun keindahan kedua mata itu tergantikan oleh bulu mata halus nan lentik yang tentu menyempurnakan kecantikannya. Sementara surai-surai pirangnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas bantalnya, beberapa helainya pun menutupi sebagian wajah putihnya. Tubuhnya naik-turun secara perlahan, napasnya sangat teratur. Bahunya pun terlihat menyembul dari balik selimut, memperlihatkan sedikit putih halus tubuhnya.

Kedua manik biru tua itu akhirnya beralih ke wajah sang gadis. Aomine terdiam memandangnya, iapun menumpukan tangan kirinya di atas bantal dan menyanggah kepalanya. Tangannya yang bebas terulur, jemarinya membelai lembut surai pirang Kise—memainkannya perlahan. Aomine pun memindahkan surai-surai yang menutupi wajah Kise ke belakang telinga, membuat seluruh wajah Kise terlihat dalam pandangannya.

Aomine tersenyum. Tertegun pada pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

_Ah, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini semua._

"Uhm.. Dai..ki?"

Aomine mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar Kise memanggil namanya—yang membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan 'mengagumi Kise'-nya.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak, tak apa. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kise—sembari mengerjapkan kedua matanya—yang sontak membuat Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding di kamar mereka. "Jam delapan. Kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya Aomine yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kise. "Iya, ada pemotretan di Harajuku jam sebelas. Ah, aku harus siap-siap" lanjut Kise. Iapun segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

Namun seketika Kise berhenti karena mengingat sesuatu. Ia kembali merekatkan selimut ke tubuhnya dan melirik ke arah Aomine yang tengah menatapnya.

"Uhm, Daiki? Bisa berbalik?" pinta Kise malu-malu. Aomine yang mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kise hanya terkekeh dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Iapun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise dan melangkahkan kedua tungkainya ke luar kamar setelah mengambil celana _jeans _selututnya.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar kembali tertutup.

**xxx**

Harajuku. Pukul 10.00.

Aomine melirik jam tangannya sekilas, menyadari mereka datang sejam lebih cepat. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, mencari sebuah tempat yang tepat untuk mereka. Merasa sudah menemukannya, Aomine kembali memandang Kise yang tengah merangkul lengannya.

"Ryou—ehem, Kise, sebaiknya kita ke restoran disana. Kita baru makan roti, jadi sebaiknya kita kesana" ajak Aomine yang sontak membuat sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah Kise. "Iya!" jawab Kise sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju restoran di seberang jalan.

Seiring mereka berjalan berdampingan, semakin banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka. Memandang mereka dari atas sampai ke bawah, tak sedikit pula yang diselingi bisik-bisik iri. Pria maupun wanita, semua terpikat akan kecantikan Kise, tak dapat pula mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise. Kise bagai menghisap seluruh pandangan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Aomine mengesah.

Ia tahu betul banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka—memandang Kise lebih tepatnya. Aomine berusaha mengabaikannya—namun ia tak bisa, terlebih banyak sekali pasang mata pria yang mengeratkan pandangannya kepada Kise. Kise-_nya_.

Memikirkan hal itu tentu membuat Aomine mengepalkan telapak tangan yang berada di balik saku _jeans_-nya.

"Ah, _ano_, Kise Ryouko-san? Bisa berfoto bersama?" pinta seorang gadis bersurai pendek. Ia menengahi seorang teman gadis dan teman lelakinya. Mereka tersenyum ceria ke arah Kise, berharap Kise mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

"Tentu saja~" jawab Kise ringan. Senyum model pun terpampang di wajahnya seraya melepaskan kaitan lengannya pada lengan Aomine, mendekati kumpulan fans-nya. Aomine kembali mengesah, namun ia hanya pasrah dan sedikit menjauh dari mereka—memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk berfoto bersama Kise. Sekali lagi, Kise-_nya_.

Aomine bersender pada dinding sebuah toko, mengaitkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Pandangannya tetap terkunci pada sosok Kise, sekaligus mengamati segala macam pandangan di sekitarnya yang tertuju pada Kise. Jika seorang wanita, ia merasa tak ada masalah. Namun jika seorang pria.. Oh, tentu Aomine akan menatap pria itu garang. Aomine benar-benar tak suka ada pria lain yang menaruh pandangannya pada Kise.

Pandangan Aomine akhirnya kembali terfokus pada Kise. Sekarang, Kise tengah berganti-ganti pasangan untuk berfoto. Pertama dengan si gadis bersurai pendek yang tadi mengajak Kise untuk berfoto bersama. Kedua dengan gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kise. Dan ketiga..

Aomine kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memicingkan kedua matanya.

Pemuda teman dari kedua gadis itu kini tengah berfoto dengan Kise. Dan dengan santai menaruh lengannya di pundak Kise, merangkulnya dengan mesra. Kise terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap menampakkan senyum modelnya, tetap menjaga _image_-nya sebagai model cantik nan baik hati. Namun tak begitu dengan Aomine. Ia akhirnya mendekati Kise, menatap garang kepada pemuda tersebut, dan merangkul pundak Kise untuk mendekati tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai, Kise?" tanya Aomine—berusaha bernada dan bersikap sesopan mungkin. Kise hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Gadis-gadis itupun mengikuti gestur Kise. Namun pertanyaan Aomine yang terkesan sopan tersebut tidak terdengar demikian oleh si pemuda. Pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata biru tua yang tengah mengintimidasinya. Ia tetap menunduk sambil mengikuti teman-temannya yang berjalan menjauh dari Aomine dan Kise.

Aomine mendecih.

"Hm? Ada apa, Aominecchi?"

"Aku tak suka ada pria lain yang menyentuhmu, Kise" aku Aomine yang segera disusul dengan suara Kise yang terkikik pelan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Aomine kemudian, tampak risih dengan tanggapan Kise yang seperti meremehkan dirinya.

"Oh, ayolah Aominecchi~ Aku seorang model dan tak boleh menolak kasar fans-ku. Akupun tak menyangka ia akan merangkulku. Lagipula.." Kise menghentikan ucapannya. Ia kembali menoleh pada gerombolan fans-nya tadi yang tengah melirik ke arahnya. Melirik ke arah Aomine lebih tepatnya. "Lihatlah, Aominecchi. Para gadis itu kini tengah menatapmu. Sebagai seorang gadis, aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu—dan hal itupun membuatku kesal" lanjut Kise dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Aomine menghela napas.

"Kisee—, tapi mereka tak menyentuhku, bukan?"

"Ukh~ tapi tetap saja~"

"Kisee—"

"Ah, begini saja. Karena kita impas, jadi, maafkan aku ya~?" rayu Kise dengan tatapan manisnya. Kedua mata emasnya menengadah menatap Aomine. Senyuman yang tentu berbeda dengan 'senyuman model' itupun tertuju padanya. Oh tentu, dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu, Aomine tak akan bisa menjawab 'tidak'. Aomine hanya mendesah ringan lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kise—merekatkan Kise ke tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tetap berhutang satu ciuman denganku, Kise"

**xxx**

"Kise-chan, coba hadap kesini"

"Kise-chan, tersenyumlah"

"Kise-chan, peluklah ini"

Arahan demi arahan sang fotografer terdengar. Begitupula dengan suara _shutter_ kamera yang lensanya tertuju pada Kise. Kise kini sedang berpose menuruti semua perintah yang ia dengar. Tersenyum manis khas model, berputar perlahan—membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan menari dengan lembut, atau menatap tajam ke arah lensa kamera berada.

Bagi Aomine, ke semuanya adalah dunia yang tak ia kenal. Dunia yang Aomine kenal adalah dunia dimana ke semuanya adalah tentang basket. Yang ia tahu adalah bagaimana cara men-_dribble_, cara memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring lawan, atau bagaimana memenangkan sebuah pertandingan basket. Meski begitu, Aomine merasa tak ada salahnya mengenal dunia Kise. Lagipula Kise pun tak keberatan mengenal dunia Aomine.

-

-

"_Aominecchi, sekali lagi! Ayo _one on one_ lagi~!" pinta Kise menggema di seluruh _gym_ yang lengang. Peluh keringat sudah meluncur deras di wajahnya, napasnya pun sudah tersengal-sengal dengan hebatnya, namun Kise tetap tak mau menyerah. Ia kembali berlari mengejar bola oranye yang tengah menggelinding di bawah ring, membawanya kembali ke hadapan Aomine._

"_Hah? Jangan bercanda, Kisee—! Kita sudah _one on one_ selama lima jam. Sudah larut, ayo pulang" keluh Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Iapun segera mengatur napasnya agar stabil kembali._

"_Ayolah, Aominecchi~ Sekali saja, ya? Ya? Ya?"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Aominecchi~ Ya? Ya~?"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Aominec—"_

"_Sudah larut, Kisee—, Seorang gadis tak boleh pulang larut malam!"_

"_Ukh.. Baiklah.." Kise menyerah. Ia menaruh bola oranye tersebut ke dalam keranjang lalu kembali ke _bench_ dimana ia menaruh semua barang-barangnya. Kise duduk di _bench_ sambil mengatur napasnya, iapun mengambil handuk putih untuk mengelap peluhnya. Rambut panjang ikal yang tadi ia ikat pun ia gerai, membiarkan surai pirangnya kering tertiup angin—karena peluh membuatnya sedikit basah. Setelah dirasa napasnya sudah membaik, Kise pun memasukkan semua barangnya ke tas dan memanggul tasnya tersebut._

"_Baiklah, aku pulang. Sampai besok, Aominecchi~!"_

"_Tunggu! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" seru Aomine yang sontak membuat kedua tungkai Kise berhenti melangkah._

"_Eh?"_

"_Sebentar, aku bereskan semuanya dulu"_

"_Ti-Tidak perlu repot-repot, Aominecchi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tak usah—"_

"_Yak, sudah selesai. Ayo pulang" ujar Aomine sambil mengamit tasnya dan ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Tungkainya pun tengah membawanya ke luar dari _gym.

_Kise hanya diam._

_Orang lain bilang, Aomine adalah pemuda paling kasar yang pernah mereka temui._

_Orang lain bilang, Aomine adalah pemuda paling angkuh yang pernah mereka temui._

_Dan orang lain bilang, mata Aomine adalah mata yang paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka temui._

Namun mengapa Kise tak merasakan hal itu semua?

_Kise menyukai Aomine yang bersikap _apa adanya_ seperti itu._

_Kise menyukai Aomine sifat Aomine yang _percaya diri_ seperti itu._

_Dan_

_Kise menyukai _mata tajampenuh integritas_ milik Aomine yang seperti itu._

_Terlebih lagi dengan sikap Aomine terhadapnya seperti sekarang. Membuat Kise hanya dapat terdiam terpaku. Terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya pundaknya bergetar hebat. Terlihat datar, namun sebenarnya deru jantung di dadanya sudah sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Tak tertinggal, napasnya pun tercekat di tenggorokan, membuatnya sulit bernapas dan lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. _

_Kise hanya memandang punggung Aomine—yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengambil napas, lalu dihembuskan. Matanya terpejam sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia melangkahkan tungkainya untuk mengejar sosok Aomine yang telah menambah jarak dengannya._

_Ya.._

Kise menyukai Aomine.

_**xxx**_

"_Aominecchi, bisakah kita mampir ke _Convenience Store_ dulu? Ada yang harus kubeli" izin Kise. Setelah mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari Aomine, Kise pun melangkahkan kedua tungkainya ke dalam _Convenience Store_ dengan riang. Di belakangnya, Aomine hanya mengikuti langkah Kise. Melihat Kise yang berjalan ke arah _counter_ makanan ringan berada, Aomine hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke _counter_ majalah. Ia ingat majalah Mai-chan terbit hari ini._

_Aomine membalik halaman demi halaman majalah dewasa yang berada di tangannya. Menyadari sesuatu, ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Aneh, ia merasa sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan majalah yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu itu. Dibaliknya kembali halaman demi halaman, namun Aomine tetap menemukan dirinya tak tertarik sama sekali dengan Mai-chan. Aomine sempat terdiam sesaat, namun pada akhirnya ia mengembalikan majalah itu pada tempatnya, tak jadi membelinya meski ia telah rela menabung sisa uang jajannya._

"_Aominecchi~! Aku sudah selesai~ Ayo pulang-_ssu_~!" seru Kise riang sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya. Melihat Kise di hadapannya, Aomine merasa dadanya berdesir—sebuah desiran yang begitu menyenangkan. Aomine hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal ketika mendekati Kise. Mereka pun kembali berjalan berdampingan._

Aah, aku tahu apa alasannya..

"_Nih, Aominecchi. Tanda terima kasihku karena kau mau mengantarku pulang—ehem, lagi" ujar Kise sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Aomine, memberinya sebatang es krim favorit Aomine. "_Thanks_" jawab Aomine, segera membuka bungkus es krimnya dan mengisapnya cepat. Begitu pula dengan Kise._

"_Ne, Aominecchi~"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Aku belakangan ini berpikir, rasanya akan enak sekali ya kalau sebenarnya aku terlahir sebagai lelaki"_

_Aomine tersedak oleh es krimnya._

"_B-Bodoh! Apa maksudmu?!" pekik Aomine setelah berhasil mengeluarkan es krim dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang telah diutarakan oleh Kise, apapun alasannya._

"_Habisnya~ Kalau aku adalah lelaki, aku bisa satu tim denganmu, Aominecchi. Kita bisa terus berlatih kapan saja tanpa harus menunggu waktu latihan inti kita berakhir. Selama ini aku harus ikut latihan dengan tim basket putri, sementara kau ikut tim basket putra, bukan?" jelas Kise. Aomine hanya mengerutkan dahinya lalu memicingkan matanya kepada Kise._

Oi, oi, Kisee—, aku sudah bersyukur kau terlahir seperti ini.

"_Jangan bercanda, Kisee—" tanggap Aomine yang kembali mengisap es krimnya dengan tenang. Mencoba tak mempedulikan akan apa yang ia anggap sebagai omongan iseng Kise._

Kalau kau lelaki, perasaanku padamu ini akan menjadi tabu. Aku bersyukur kau adalah seorang perempuan, Kise.

"_Ah, tapi kalau aku lelaki, aku tak bisa menyukaimu ya, Aominecchi? Haa~ syukurlah aku terlahir sebagai perempuan~!" sekali lagi, Aomine merasa es krimnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia terbatuk untuk beberapa kali sampai akhirnya berbalik menghadap Kise—yang masih terlihat santai saja meski ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang—ukh, membuat deru jantung Aomine berpacu lebih cepat. _

"…"

"…"

"_Ki-Kise?"_

"_A-AH! Aku harus segera pulang, ha-ha-ha. Baiklah Aominecchi, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai besok-ssu~!" seru Kise yang segera berlari menjauh dari Aomine. Sementara Aomine masih terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja Kise katakan padanya. Es krim di tangannya sudah mulai mencair. Lelehannya mengalir ke jemarinya, mengikuti jalur-jalur ototnya yang sedikit menyembul._

_Senyuman pun pada akhirnya merekah di wajahnya. _

_**xxx**_

_Pagi hari yang cerah, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan berangkat lebih cepat ke sekolahnya. Namun bukan menuju kelasnya, ia menuju _gym_ yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia berlari kecil menuju _gym._ Namun ketika sudah mendekati _gym_, ia justru memperlambat langkahnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajahnya memanas. Ia hanya membatu ketika telah sampai di depan pintu _gym_ yang sedikit terbuka._

_Tarik napas._

_Hembuskan._

_Baiklah, ia bisa melakukan ini. _

_Kise melongokkan kepalanya ke pintu _gym_, berusaha mengintip dari balik celahnya. Mata emasnya melirik ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Baiklah, belum ada yang datang. Kise bisa bersiap-siap dulu sebelum _ia_ datang. Tim basket hari ini dijadwalkan ada latihan pagi, karena itu ia datang pagi. Ah, tidak. Bukan berarti ia harus datang sepagi ini, bahkan ketika cahaya matahari baru sayup-sayup terlihat. Kise hanya ingin.. menenangkan dirinya disini, dengan men-_dribble_ bola basket dan melakukan beberapa _shoot_. Mendengarkan dentuman bola basket dan decitan sepatu basket membuatnya tenang. Ya, sempurna—_

"_Kise?"_

–_atau tidak. Mendengar suara rendah itu menggema di seluruh ruangan _gym_ yang begitu lengang, jantung Kise kembali berdetak kencang. Dadanya berdesir hangat dan wajahnya kembali memanas. Tak lupa, kedua kakinya pun secara tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatannya—membuat Kise sedikit goyah ketika berdiri._

_Oh, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau pintu _gym_ tadi sudah terbuka? Sudah pasti ada seseorang yang mendahuluinya!_

"_A-Ah, Aominecchi. _Ohayou-ssu_~" sapanya gugup pada pemuda berkulit gelap yang kini tengah menghampirinya. Pemuda itu menghampirinya sembari men-_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya—menciptakan sebuah gema dari dentuman bola basket. Suara yang seharusnya dapat membuat Kise tenang, namun tidak untuk kali ini._

"_Kau datang pagi sekali, Kise"_

"_Y-Ya, begitulah. Ha-ha-ha" jawab Kise terbata. Melihat Aomine yang makin mendekatinya, Kise hanya bisa merutuk dalam hatinya. Oh, terkutuklah Aomine yang tiba-tiba menjadi rajin datang lebih cepat hari ini! Tak lupa Kise mengutuk tubuh tegap dan proporsional Aomine yang makin mendekatinya, mengutuk segala sesuatu yang ada pada di diri Aomine yang membuat Kise makin merasa kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri dengan mantap._

_Aomine hanya melirik sesaat untuk mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan Kise. Aomine tahu, Aomine tahu pada saat seperti apa Kise kehilangan dirinya sebagai gadis secerah matahari. Ah, Aomine ingat betapa menyilaukannya Kise ketika wajah gadis itu memantulkan sinar matahari senja. Membuat dada Aomine sesak karenanya._

_Dentuman bola basket, bunyi decit sepatu, deru napas—semua menggema di gym yang begitu lengang, mengisi kesunyian yang diakibatkan dua insan yang saling tak membuka suaranya. Aomine tetap bermain dengan basketnya, sementara Kise masih terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya ke lantai _gym_, memikirkan sesuatu. _

"Ano_, Aominecchi. Semalam, a-aku hanya bercanda, ha-ha" ujar Kise, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Aomine berbalik sesaat, menatap wajah Kise yang masih menatap lantai _gym_._

"_Tentang kau yang terlahir sebagai lelaki?" tanya Aomine sambil lalu, sambil men-_dribble_ bola basketnya dan melemparnya ke ring—yang tentu saja masuk._

"_Ya. Ah, tapi begini saja lebih baik" jawab Kise setengah berbisik, merasa sedikit lega karena Aomine memfokuskan ingatannya pada pernyataan itu, bukan pernyataan—ehem, cintanya yang tak langsung. Aomine kembali berbalik pada Kise, mengabaikan bola basketnya yang tengah menggelinding di bawah ring basket. _

"_Huh? Mengapa? Bukankah sebelumnya kau terlihat kesal dengan kodratmu?"_

"_Ah, tidak. Kurasa begini lebih baik"_

"_Hee~ Begitukah? Lalu apa alasanmu mengubah pemikiranmu itu?" tanya Aomine sembari menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya—dengan kaos yang dikenakannya. _

"_Uuh~ Tidak. Bukan apa-apa"_

_Kesunyian kembali merajai _gym_. Kise tetap menatap lantai _gym_ di bawahnya, sambil memainkan ujung baju seragamnya. Manik emasnya melirik ke kanan, lalu dengan ragu melirik ke kiri. Terlihat begitu gugup menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya. Sementara Aomine masih menyeka dahinya serta mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia memandang Kise, memerhatikannya dari atas hingga ke bawah, mencoba menelisik apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Menyerah, Aomine menggaruk kepalanya—mencoba mengeluarkan keputus-asaannya atas gerak-gerik yang diberikan oleh Kise. _

"_Begini saja Kise, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" ujar Aomine akhirnya, memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. "Eh? Kesepakatan?" tanya Kise, kini kedua manik emasnya menatap manik biru tua milik Aomine._

"_Ya. Kau tak perlu terlahir sebagai lelaki—tak perlu mengubah kodratmu, kau tetap bisa bermain basket denganku, kita tetap mempunyai waktu untuk _one on one_, dan kau bisa menjadi pacarku. Bagaimana?" _

"_Ide yang bagus, Aominecchi~!"_

"_Yeah, aku tahu ideku selalu bagus"_

"_..."_

"…"

"_EEH?!" pekik Kise menggema di dalam _gym_. Aomine sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, terkejut atas lengkingan yang menusuk ke dalam telinganya. Di wajah Kise, kini telah muncul semburat merah—yang terlihat sangat kentara pada kulit porselennya. Kedua tangannya diangkat dan diturunkan bergantian—terlihat gugup dan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dan tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi seberapa liarnya jantung Kise berpacu. Oh, tentu begitu pula dengan jantung Aomine._

"_Uhm, ba-bagaimana, Kise?" tanyanya setelah merasa jantung liarnya berhasil ditaklukkan._

"_Eh Eeh? A-Aku.. EEH? Aominecchi.. kau..?" _

"_Huh? Aku kenapa?"_

"_Kau.. Memang kau menyukaiku?" Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu segera menautkannya. Apa selama ini perhatiannya kepada Kise kurang? Atau waktu mereka untuk _one on one_ selama ini masih kurang banyak? Maksud Aomine, bagaimana si bodoh ini tidak tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai si pirang?!_

_Aomine mengacak rambutnya, merasa frustasi. Momoi bilang, kalau Aomine ingin memberi sinyal rasa sukanya pada Kise, ia harus lebih memerhatikan Kise, bersikap sangat baik padanya, meladeni tantangan _one on one_ dari Kise, atau mengantarnya pulang setiap hari._

Tunggu, apa Satsuki salah?

"_Kau pikir kenapa selama ini aku mau meladenimu, hah?!" pekik Aomine akhirnya, sudah benar-benar frustasi akan situasi seperti ini. Oh, Aomine rela dihukum Akashi untuk lari keliling sekolah sebanyak dua puluh kali daripada harus menghadapi situasi dimana pernyataan cintanya berakhir karena kebodohan dari gadis yang ia sukai!_

"_Eh.. ta-tapi.. Kukira kau menyukai Kurokocchi.." ujar Kise berbisik, masih dengan wajah yang merah membara—yang kini tengah ia tutupi setengah dengan punggung tangannya. Aomine hanya berdecak dan menggaruk telinganya. Oh ayolah, Kuroko hanya pasangan latihan Aomine, tidak lebih. Tak tahukah Kise akan hal itu? Apakah Kise tak tahu dari drama roman picisan yang sering ia tonton?—bahwa perasaan Aomine kepada Kuroko tidak lebih dari sekedar partner latihan?_

_Ah, Aomine ingat sesuatu!_

_Aomine melangkahkan tungkainya perlahan, mendekati Kise. Melihat itu, Kise sempat terlihat ingin melangkahkan kakinya mundur, namun begitu biru tua itu menatap tajam ke warna emasnya, Kise membatu. Warna emasnya tak bisa lepas dari si biru tua. Kise merasa si biru tua mengisap seluruh pandangannya, mengisap saraf-saraf dalam diri Kise sampai ia tak bisa bergerak. Kise merasa kedua tungkainya melemas, hampir terjatuh di lantai kalau Aomine tak segera meraih bahunya. Aomine mengangkat jemarinya, menangkup wajah cantik Kise dalam genggamannya. Mendekatinya perlahan, membuat jantung mereka kembali liar. Benar-benar tak dapat dikendalikan. Di saat Kise berpikir bibir Aomine akan bertemu dengan bibirnya, Aomine justru beralih ke telinga Kise dan berbisik dengan suara amat rendah disana._

"_Kise, aku menyukaimu"_

_Seketika itu, Kise sudah benar-benar tidak merasakan kedua tungkainya. Aomine yang tak siap untuk menangkap Kise, membuatnya terduduk lemas di lantai _gym_. Kedua matanya melebar, air mata mulai menggenang disana. Suara isakan pun terdengar tak lama setelahnya. Aomine mendengus. Aomine berjongkok di hadapan Kise, ia menangkup punggung kepala Kise, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Aomine mengelus ubun Kise dengan lembut, serta memainkan surai pirang ikal milik Kise._

"_A-Aku pikir.. kau tak menyukaiku. Kau sangat mempesona, kau sangat tampan, dan kau sangat keren, Aominecchi.." aku Kise di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Aomine mendesah dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Tak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau bingung mengingat Kise masih tenggelam dalam tangisannya._

"_Aku juga menyukaimu, Aominecchi. _Sangat_" jawaban yang terucap dari Kise pun merupakan hal yang sangat dinanti-nanti Aomine selama beberapa bulan ini. Aomine benar-benar lega, bahagia— ah, semua perasaan menjadi satu saat itu. Aomine pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha menatap iris emas milik Kise. Menatapnya dalam, menelisik keindahannya. Kise kini menggenggam erat kaos Aomine, masih terisak pelan di hadapannya. Perlahan, Aomine meletakkan jemarinya di pipi Kise, menangkupnya, dan mengajaknya mendekati wajah Aomine. Bibir ranum Kise bertemu dengan bibirnya. Lembut bibir itu menyapu bibirnya._

_Pagi hari. Di dalam _gym_. Dentuman bola basket. Decit sepatu. Pernyataan cinta. Degup jantung Kise yang terdengar. Poni pirang Kise yang menggelitik wajah. Ciuman pertama mereka._

Ya, awal bagi mereka.

* * *

Uwaah akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Hmm.. banyak _flashback_-nya ya? Haha, biarlah, alurnya memang maju-mundur kok, hehe.

Ah, jangan lupa, review membuatku ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan fanfic ini dan membuatku makin semangat mengerjakannya. Arigatou~ ^O^/


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Affection

**Writer: **Shou

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouko (Fem!Kise), Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

**Pairing(s): **AoKise. KagaKuro

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yang saya miliki hanyalah fanfic ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang begitu indah. Namun pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah.

**Warnings: ** AU—Fluff attack! Fluff. Fluff everywhere.

**A/N: **Uh, uh, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas suatu kesalahanku. Maaf, aku salah memberikan panggilan dari Kuroko untuk Kise. Baru sadar kalau sebenarnya panggilan untuk perempuan dari Kuroko itu pakai –san, bukan –chan. Gomen nasai~ Jadi mulai chapter ini, Kuroko memanggil Kise dengan 'Kise-san' yaa..

* * *

"_Aku juga menyukaimu, Aominecchi. _Sangat_" jawaban yang terucap dari Kise pun merupakan hal yang sangat dinanti-nanti Aomine selama beberapa bulan ini. Aomine benar-benar lega, bahagia— ah, semua perasaan menjadi satu saat itu. Aomine pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha menatap iris emas milik Kise. Menatapnya dalam, menelisik keindahannya. Kise kini menggenggam erat kaos Aomine, masih terisak pelan di hadapannya. Perlahan, Aomine meletakkan jemarinya di pipi Kise, menangkupnya, dan mengajaknya mendekati wajah Aomine. Bibir ranum Kise bertemu dengan bibirnya. Lembut bibir itu menyapu bibirnya._

_Pagi hari. Di dalam _gym_. Dentuman bola basket. Decit sepatu. Pernyataan cinta. Degup jantung Kise yang terdengar. Poni pirang Kise yang menggelitik wajah. Ciuman pertama mereka._

Ya, awal bagi mereka.

* * *

Chapter 5

Gelap.

Begitu gelap hingga ia harus terdiam sesaat untuk mengerti sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi. Kedua matanya pun mengerjap beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia mulai bisa melihat dalam kegelapan. Mencoba mengerti keadaan yang menyelimutinya, ia melangkahkan kedua tungkainya, menjelajahi kegelapan. Ia terus berjalan—perlahan, mulai berlari kecil, hingga kesabarannya telah habis dan akhirnya berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri—ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, tapi ia tahu, ia tengah kehilangan sesuatu—_Seseorang._

"Sial, sial! Sebenarnya kau ada dimana, hah?!" pekiknya frustasi, tetap berlari dalam kegelapan. Bulir peluh mulai meluncur di dahinya, di wajahnya. Napasnya mulai tersengal, berlari telah menjadi hal yang berat jika bersamaan dengan rasa frustasi. Tak lama kemudian, telepon genggamnya berdering. Ia berhenti berlari, melihat ke tangannya sendiri yang ternyata tengah menggenggam telepon genggam. Dengan ragu, ia membuka _flip_-nya, menekan sebuah tombol, dan sebuah pesan pun terpampang di layar telepon genggam biru tuanya.

'_Aominecchi, tolong'_

Sontak, Aomine menggertakkan giginya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, wajahnya menjadi panas, amarahnya tersulut begitu melihat pesan dari Kise. Ia frustasi, ia telah berlari sejauh ini dan ia masih belum menemukan Kise. Tidak. Aomine benci jika Kise tak ada dalam jangkauannya. Aomine benci jika Kise tak ada dalam pelukannya.

"KISEE—!"

..

"Hm? Ada apa, Daiki?" tanya gadis bersurai pirang itu. Kedua mata emasnya melebar, bertanya-tanya mengapa suaminya berteriak memanggil namanya dalam tidurnya. Tubuh langsingnya membungkuk, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Aomine yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kise menautkan kedua alisnya, menyadari sesuatu. "Daiki, peluh mengalir deras dari dahimu. Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" lanjutnya. Namun Aomine masih terdiam, kedua matanya melebar, manik biru tuanya menatap kekosongan. Jantungnya pun berdetak kencang, begitu kencang sampai ia merasa sesak.

Aomine menyeka peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya dengan kaos yang ia kenakan. Iapun akhirnya terduduk di atas ranjangnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Di sampingnya, Kise masih berdiri dengan tatapan khawatir kepadanya. Kedua alisnya pun masih bertaut, ia masih belum tenang jika Aomine belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, ya, aku mimpi buruk" bisik Aomine perlahan. Desah beratpun keluar dari mulutnya, lega kalau yang baru saja ia alami itu adalah mimpi belaka. Namun Aomine masih merasa belum tenang jika Kise—

Aomine melihat kedua tangannya, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya itu menggapai Kise dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan Aomine.

—berada dalam pelukannya. Aomine akhirnya mendesah lega—lega karena Kise ada di hadapannya, di dalam pelukannya, dan Kise adalah miliknya. Kise yang sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada Aomine hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Aomine. Mengeratkannya sampai merasa Aomine tenang dalam pelukannya.

Aomine benar-benar merasa tenang, jika Kise berada dalam pelukannya.

**xxx**

Sarapan sudah siap. Pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh Aomine sudah siap. Membersihkan apartemen pun sudah. Membangunkan Aomine pun sudah—bahkan ia tengah mandi sekarang. Kise tersenyum puas akan semua pekerjaan istri yang sudah ia kerjakan dengan baik di hari liburnya. Ah, ia ingat ada satu hal lagi yang belum ia kerjakan. Iapun menanggalkan celemeknya, menggantungkannya di dinding dapur, dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Di hadapan sebuah meja ia terhenti. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meraih laci dari meja tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Kise membukanya perlahan dan melihat sebuah perak kecil berbentuk lingkaran disana. Sinar matahari yang menyusup ke dalam kamarnya pun memantul di perak kecil tersebut, membuatnya makin terlihat cantik. Kise tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Jemarinya terulur perlahan, menyentuh perak itu, mengaguminya sesaat sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkannya dari kotak tersebut. Diangkatnya cincin perak tersebut, ia pandangi secara seksama, dan memakainya di jari manisnya.

Kise bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia.

Meski semua orang yang melihatnya secara spontan tahu bahwa cincin itu tidak bisa dikatakan cincin mewah, bukan cincin berhias berlian, bukan pula cincin mahal yang biasa ia lihat di televisi. Namun sekali lagi, Kise tak peduli akan hal itu. Menyadari bahwa Aomine lah yang telah memberikan cincin itu padanya, meminangnya, membantunya mengenakan cincin tersebut sambil mengikat janji.. Ah, Kise tak dapat berpikir hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini.

"Ryouko?" sapa Aomine yang membuat Kise berbalik cepat, tak lupa menyembunyikan jemarinya yang berhiaskan cincin pernikahan mereka. Ia malu untuk mengakui bahwa setiap pagi, Kise selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengenakan cincinnya, mengaguminya sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia letakkan kembali di dalam kotak kecil dan disimpannya di dalam laci. Kise pun malu untuk mengakui, betapa ritual kecilnya ini akan menyemangatinya sepanjang hari, betapa inginnya ia terus memakai cincin tersebut, dan betapa inginnya ia berkata bahwa ia telah menjadi milik Aomine seutuhnya. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Aomine kembali.

"Eh, ah, tidak. Tak apa" jawab Kise ragu-ragu. Dan bukan Aomine namanya jika ia tak mengetahui bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kise. Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kise menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya, dan dengan sigap Aomine meraih tangan Kise. Aomine membelalakkan kedua matanya seraya melihat perak berkilauan yang melingkar di jari manis Kise.

"Ryouko, kenapa kau mengenakan cincin pernikahan kita?" tanya Aomine heran, yang sontak membuat Kise mengernyitkan dahinya. Kise pun menatap Aomine tajam seraya berkata, "Apakah salah jika aku mengenakannya? Daiki, aku sangat ingin memakainya kemana pun aku pergi. Aku ingin menyatakan secara tak langsung pada dunia bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan kita telah bersama. Namun karena peraturan bodoh dari agensi-ku—" ujar Kise yang akhirnya terpotong oleh gelak tawa Aomine yang menggema di seluruh kamar mereka. Kise menggembungkan pipinya, merasa sedikit kesal karena Aomine menertawainya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Bukan begitu maksudku. Haa.. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu frustasi karena tak bisa memakai cincin itu" jelas Aomine sembari menyeka bulir air mata yang menggenang di bawah matanya—akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Daiki~ Kau tak mengerti perasaanku-_ssu_~" rajuk Kise pelan sambil menyenderkan dahinya di dada bidang Aomine, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Haha, baiklah aku mengerti," Aomine melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya, "Kau ada pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Aomine yang segera dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Kise. "Aku juga tak ada latihan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota?"

"Eh?"

"Dan, kau boleh memakai cincin itu seharian penuh, aku juga akan memakainya. Ah, jangan lupa menyamar" ujar Aomine yang sontak membuat Kise memekik bahagia. Kise pun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Aomine, mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sangat bahagia, berulang kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Aomine—yang dibalas dengan gumaman singkat.

"Ah, Daiki, bolehkah aku mengajak Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi?" pinta Kise seraya melonggarkan pelukannya, iapun menengadah untuk menatap Aomine.

"Sesukamu, Ryouko. Ah, aku lapar. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku menunggumu di meja makan"

"_Hai_~!" ujar Kise riang. Seraya langkah tungkai Aomine terdengar menjauh, Kise membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilih pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan untuk kencan mereka ini. Ah, maksudnya _double date_ ini. Namun sesaat pandangan Kise teralih ke kalender yang tergantung di sebelah lemari. Ia mengamatinya dan tersenyum melihat sebuah tanggal dengan lingkaran berbentuk hati disana. Sudah hampir lima bulan mereka bersama, dan sebentar lagi ulang tahun Aomine.

Kise mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya pelan sambil berpikir hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan tahun ini pada Aomine. Namun Kise tidak menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang terlewat dari kegiatan melihat kalender.

**xxx **

"Geh! Sekali lagi, Aomine!"

"Ha? Ini sudah yang ke sekian, Bakagami!"

"Diam kau, Ahomine! Lawan aku!"

Seruan demi seruan, ledekan demi ledekan pun keluar dari mulut Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka tengah asyik bermain _one on one_ hingga tak peduli dengan sekitar mereka. Tak peduli dengan napas mereka yang sudah tersengal, tak pula peduli dengan peluh yang sudah mengucur deras dari dahi mereka. Dan..

"Haa~ Akhirnya jadi seperti ini ya, Kurokocchi. Mereka mengabaikan kita" keluh Kise sambil mendengus pelan. Ia tengah duduk dengan memeluk kakinya di pinggir sebuah lapangan basket. Matanya masih menatap sosok Aomine meski ia tengah mengajak Kuroko untuk berbicara. Melihat Kise menekuk wajahnya, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali meneguk _vanilla shake_-nya.

Bukan ini yang sebenarnya Kise inginkan. Ia ingin kencan mereka—_double date_ mereka terlaksana dengan baik. Pergi ke taman bermain, misalnya. Atau pergi ke _Sea World_, melihat keindahan dunia bawah laut dengan segala jenis penghuninya. Atau pergi berbelanja di Shibuya, atau—

Kise kembali menghela napas. Ah sudahlah, Kise tak mau memikirkan kencan romantis ala dirinya, sebenarnya melihat Aomine bermain basket saja sudah merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Kise. Melihatnya men-_dribble_ bola oranye itu, langkah kakinya yang terlihat gesit melewati Kagami, dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan indahnya. Kise tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, sosok itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Aomine.

"Oi, Kise! Kau tak mau ikut bermain? Kita bisa bermain _two on two_ dengan Tetsu" seru Aomine di sela-sela permainannya melawan Kagami. Mendengar itu, Kise segera bangkit dari duduknya, namun terhenti. Entah mengapa ia merasa enggan untuk bermain basket kali ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kise pun merasa tidak enak badan belakangan ini. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemah, ia tak bersemangat dalam mengerjakan apapun, kadang iapun merasa kepalanya terasa pening.

"Ukh, aku tak enak badan, Aominecchi. Kau bermain bertiga saja dengan Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi" jawab Kise yang membuat Aomine menautkan kedua alisnya. Aomine melepaskan bola basket yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Kise. "Kau tak apa, Kise?" tanyanya khawatir. Namun sebelum Aomine sampai di samping Kise, Kuroko dengan sigap menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Kise.

"Kau tak apa, Kise-san? Kau tidak demam" tanyanya lembut, terlihat sama khawatirnya dengan Aomine. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak apa-_ssu~_" jawabnya riang. Namun bagi Aomine, Kise di hadapannya tak seriang biasanya. Aomine tahu ada yang salah dari diri Kise.

Aomine menangkup wajah Kise dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menengadahkannya untuk menatap wajah Aomine. "Kau benar tak apa, Kise? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" tanya Aomine terlihat begitu khawatir, namun Kise menggeleng keras sebagai jawabannya. "Aku tak apa. Sungguh. _Saa_—lebih baik kau bermain dengan Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi" ujar Kise sambil mendorong punggung Aomine pelan, menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke lapangan. Senyum pun merekah di wajah Kise, berusaha meyakinkan Aomine bahwa ia benar-benar sehat, tak ada yang salah dari dirinya.

"Kau tak apa, Kise?" kali ini pertanyaan terdengar dari mulut Kagami yang masih berada di tengah lapangan. Kise segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kagami dan membuat bentuk 'O' dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada Kagami—gestur yang menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Nah, Kurokocchi, sebaiknya kau ke tengah lapangan juga. Aku rindu melihat kalian bermain bersama" ujar Kise dengan seulas senyum pada wajahnya, membuat Kuroko tak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Akhirnya Kuroko berlari ke tengah lapangan, bergabung dengan Aomine dan Kagami.

Kise kembali duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia mengunci sosok Aomine dalam matanya. Seruan kecil kadang keluar dari mulut Kise ketika Aomine memasukkan bola ke ring. Kadang matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat _ignition pass_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Kuroko, atau ketika Kagami memasukkan bola basket dengan _dunk_ andalannya.

Ah, Kise rindu dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"Ukh—"

Kise menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mual, merasa bahwa ia akan segera muntah. Kise menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tak mau terlihat sakit dan membuat Aomine khawatir. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, peluh pun meluncur dari dahinya.

Tarik napas.

Hembuskan.

"Haa~" Kise menghela napasnya. Ia sudah dapat mengatasinya, iapun segera menyeka peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Kise, tanpa merasa perlu mendapatkan jawaban dari siapapun.

**xxx**

_Kise berjalan perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_Kise tak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya. Semalam ia baru diberi tahu oleh kedua orangtuanya, mereka akan pindah ke Kanagawa. Dan karena itu pula, Kise akan bersekolah disana setelah lulus dari Teikou. Seingatnya, Aomine telah memutuskan untuk masuk ke Touou Gakuen yang berada di Tokyo, dan tentu ini berarti mereka akan berpisah._

_Kise mendecih._

_Mengapa Tuhan senang sekali menjahilinya? Sudah setahun Kise dan Aomine bersama dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Namun mengapa? Mengapa di saat semuanya terasa membahagiakan justru hal ini harus terjadi? Kise tidak mau berpisah jauh dengan Aomine. Terpikirkan saja tidak pernah._

_Kise menghela napas._

_Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal tersebut, ia tak mau datang terlambat saat latihan basket atau Akashi akan menyuruhnya berlari keliling sekolah sebanyak sepuluh kali. Ukh, membayangkannya saja Kise bergidik ngeri._

_**xxx**_

"_Sudah ditetapkan bahwa orang yang akan menjadi _partner_ Aomine Daiki adalah Kuroko Tetsuna" ujar Akashi tegas. Semua anggota tim basket Teikou bersorak untuk Kuroko yang berhasil menjadi _partner_ Aomine. Semua berbahagia untuk Kuroko. Namun tidak dengan Kise._

_Bukan._

_Bukan Kise tidak menyukai Kuroko. Bukan itu. Kise hanya menyadari bahwa tahun terakhirnya di Teikou—bersama Aomine di Teikou, akan beralih menjadi 'kenangan terakhir masa SMP Aomine bersama dengan Kuroko', bukan dengannya. Bukan Kise akan yang selalu bersama Aomine di _gym_. Bukan Kise yang berlari berdampingan dengan Aomine, saling mendukung di lapangan dan berjuang bersama untuk mendapatkan kemenangan._

Bukan Kise.

_Kise hanya memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan kosong. Senyum ceria tak lagi muncul di wajahnya, hanya senyum getir yang ada disana. Ia hanya memandang kosong ketika Aomine mendekati Kuroko dan merangkul pundaknya, tak lupa tersenyum lebar pada Kuroko—_partner_-nya._

_Hati Kise mencelos. Ia menggertakkan giginya, tak lupa mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

"_Haa, waktu kami berdua akan berkurang.." gumam Kise lalu berbalik mengambil tasnya._

_**xxx**_

_Tahun terakhir mereka di Teikou tentu ingin Kise lewati dengan kebahagiaan. Dan rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk mewujudkannya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana terdapat festival budaya di Teikou, tiap kelas menampilkan berbagai macam pertunjukkan ataupun membuka berbagai kedai di kelas masing-masing. Sekolah Teikou pun ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat indah. Semuanya terlihat begitu meriah. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Kise begitu bahagia. Semua hal itu bukan menjadi alasan mengapa Kise menampilkan senyum yang begitu indah di wajahnya. _

_Kise sudah mendengar rumor ini sejak tahun lalu, namun waktu itu ia belum menjalin hubungan dengan Aomine, karena itu, Kise tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Namun tahun ini—Kise yakin bisa mewujudkannya bersama Aomine._

_Setiap tahun, festival Teikou mengadakan _Stamp Rally_. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, mereka akan berlari dari satu pos ke pos lain untuk mendapatkan _stamp_ di kartu yang mereka bawa. Namun sebelum mendapatkan _stamp_, mereka harus melakukan apa yang diminta oleh panitia _Stamp Rally_. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi, ada hadiah sepatu basket yang selama ini diinginkan Aomine. Aomine pasti senang mendapatkannya. Dan bagi Kise, rumor 'istimewa' itu adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya di atas segalanya._

'Pasangan yang menang dalam _Stamp Rally_ akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia selamanya'.

_Kise terkekeh pelan membayangkan ia dan Aomine memutuskan tali di garis finish. Iapun tersenyum membayangkan bahwa pasangan yang akan bahagia selamanya adalah ia dan Aomine. Dengan begitu, meski mereka akan bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda dan jarang bertemu, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aah, Kise sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengajak Aomine untuk ikut serta dalam _Stamp Rally_. Yaa, walaupun Aomine akan segera mendecih mendengar rumor yang ia puja itu._

"_Ah, itu Aominecchi~!" seru Kise riang ketika melihat sosok Aomine di tengah kerumunan siswa Teikou. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat Aomine berada dan akhirnya sadar Aomine tengah bersama Kuroko dan Momoi. Samar-samar, ia mendengar Aomine yang tengah berbicara dengan Kuroko dan Momoi._

"_Oh, itu. Tumben sekali Tetsu mau ikut dalam acara seperti itu" ujar Aomine menanggapi Kuroko yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam _Stamp Rally_. Kise mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut ternyata Kuroko pun akan ikut dalam acara yang ingin sekali Kise ikuti ini. _

"_Begitukah? Kupikir akan menyenangkan. Hadiahnya pun bagus" jawab Kuroko, tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Merasa sepemikiran dengan Kuroko, Kise pun ikut mengomentari Kuroko._

"_Eeh~? Kurokocchi akan ikut berpartisipasi? Wah, mari berjuang~!"_

"_Ah, Kise-san. Ya, aku takkan kalah"_

"_Tunggu. Memang hadiahnya apa?" tanya Aomine sedikit tidak mempedulikan kedatangan Kise, membuatnya menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Yang ditanya pun terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya menjawab, "Sepatu basket model _LeBron James_"_

"_Benarkah?! Aku sudah lama menginginkannya! Panitia memberikannya?" pekik Aomine._

"_Kau bisa mendapatkannya kalau kau menang"_

"_Baiklah! Tetsu, berpasanganlah denganku" ajak Aomine riang. Namun ajakan yang terkesan akrab antar sahabat itu membuat Kise tersentak. Hati Kise kembali mencelos, degup jantungnya terdengar makin cepat._

_Apakah Aomine tak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan itu? Aomine mengajak Kuroko? Walaupun rumor itu tidak ada, mengapa ia tak mengajak Kise saja? Tak sadarkah Aomine jika disampingnya ada Kise?_

_Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menerjang Kise. Kedua tangannya mengepal, berusaha menahan perasaan cemburu yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Sekali lagi, Kise bukannya tidak menyukai Kuroko, bukannya Kise tidak menyukai keberadaan Kuroko._

_Namun.. _

_Sikap Aomine membuat Kise ragu._

_**xxx**_

_Setelah berakhirnya _Stamp Rally_ dan berakhir dengan kekalahan, Aomine dan Kise membeli yakisoba untuk memperbaiki _mood_ mereka setelah kalah. Mereka membawa kantung plastik berisi tiga puluh bungkus _yakisoba_. Terlihat banyak memang, namun mengingat __nafsu__ makan Aomine yang bisa disebut berlebih itu, rasanya tak masalah. _

"_Oi, Kise! Kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Aomine sambil mengikuti langkah Kise, tak tahu Kise akan membawa mereka kemana. Di sampingnya, Kise bersenandung riang. Kise mencoba sedikit melupakan perasaan kesal—_ehem_—cemburu yang ia pendam. Mencoba mengeluarkan kepercayaan yang selama ini ada terhadap Aomine, kekasihnya._

"_Ke atap sekolah, Aominecchi~ Aku ingin makan bersamamu di bawah langit yang indah" jawab Kise sambil melangkahkan kedua tungkainya untuk menaiki tangga. Aomine hanya mendecih pelan. Kekasihnya ini memang pecinta sesuatu yang bersifat romantis._

_Kedua tungkai Kise tiba-tiba terhenti di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara Kuroko yang tengah berbicara dengan Momoi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu sampai akhhirnya ia mendengar pernyataan Kuroko yang—_

"_Aku tak tertarik dengan sepatu basket. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sepatu basket itu untuk Aomine-kun karena aku tahu ia sudah lama menginginkan sepatu model _LeBron James_"_

—_membuat Kise tersentak hebat. Kantung plastik berisi _yakisoba_ jatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya. Air mata mulai menggenang hingga menetes per bulirnya. Pundaknya pun bergetar akibat menahan suara tangisnya. Dengan sigap, ia berbalik menjauhi tempat itu. Dia terus berlari menjauhi tempat dimana Kuroko berada, ataupun Aomine._

"_Kisee—!" seru Aomine, yang akhirnya ikut berlari—mengejar Kise. Aomine sudah tak peduli dengan perutnya yang lapar atau _yakisoba_-nya yang terjatuh—tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kini ia hanya peduli dengan Kise. Tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kise—oh, memang ada apa di balik pintu menuju atap sekolah? Aomine benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kise._

_Secepat apapun Kise berlari—oh, terkutuklah Aomine sang _Ace_ Teikou. Aomine dengan mudahnya mengejar Kise dan menggapai pergelangan tangannya, mengajaknya untuk berhenti di koridor yang tak ada siapapun. Napas mereka berdua sedikit tersengal, membuat mereka harus mengatur napas dahulu sebelum akhirnya membuka suara._

"_Oi, Kise! Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aomine di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Di hadapannya, Kise terus membelakanginya, masih tak mau berbalik untuk menatap Aomine. Pundaknya bergetar, membuat Aomine makin mengerutkan dahinya. "Oi, Kise! Jawab aku!" seru Aomine._

_Kise berbalik, dan tentu membuat Aomine tersentak. Wajah Kise merah padam, air mata mengalir deras melewati kedua pipi porselennya, dan tatapan matanya.. oh, Aomine benci melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini._

"_Kenapa kau mengejarku, Aominecchi? Sebaiknya kau pergi menemui, Kurokocchi saja" ujar Kise akhirnya, di sela-sela tangisnya. "Ha? Apa hubungannya dengan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine tidak mengerti. Kise terus terisak sambil menyeka air matanya yang mengalir. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kelak, Aomine dan Kuroko akan bersekolah di Tokyo, meski beda sekolah. Sementara dia di Kanagawa. Sendiri. Berbeda sekolah menjadi hal yang genting bagi Kise. Karena bahkan ketika Kise ada di samping Aomine, pemuda itu memilih Kuroko dibandingkan dirinya. Dan begitupula dengan Kuroko. Bagaimana jika mereka telah berbeda sekolah?_

_Ah, entah sejak kapan Kise menjadi sensitif seperti ini. Kise benci ini semua._

"_Kau lebih memilih Kurokocchi untuk menjadi pasanganmu saat _Stamp Rally_—oh, meski pada akhirnya kau terpaksa berpasangan denganku. Maaf aku mengganggumu, Aominecchi. Sana, kembalilah pada 'Tetsu'-mu" ujar Kise sarkastik lalu membuang mukanya, tak mau bertatapan langsung dengan Aomine. Mendengar itu, Aomine menggertakkan giginya dan berseru, "Apa yang kau katakana, Kise?! Jangan bercanda!"_

"_Aku tak bercanda, Aominecchi! Pergilah, aku merelakanmu" ujar Kise berbisik di sela isak tangisnya. Wajahnya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah penuh air matanya. Melihat sosok Kise di hadapannya, Aomine mulai melonggarkan genggaman tangannya lalu terdiam sesaat, mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kise, kekasihnya._

"_Kau serius, Kise? Tak apa jika aku pergi?" tanya Aomine sedikit berbisik, membuat suaranya terdengar sangat rendah dan begitu serius—yang tentu membuat Kise bergidik. Kise tentu tak berpikir akan baik-baik saja jika Aomine pergi dari sisinya. Tentu Kise tak berpikir bahwa ia rela melepaskan Aomine dari genggamannya. Kise benci. Kise benci berpikir Aomine menjauh darinya—lepas dari pandangannya._

_Akhirnya Aomine melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kise lalu berbalik menjauh dari Kise. Kise sontak mengangkat kepalanya, menatap punggung Aomine yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, air mata kembali menetes di kedua pipinya. Tidak. Kise tidak menginginkan ini._

_Kise menggapai tubuh Aomine dan memeluknya erat. Ia bohong jika ia merasa merelakan Aomine adalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Apapun yang terjadi, Kise takkan mau merelakan Aomine untuk Kuroko—untuk siapapun._

_Langkah Aomine terhenti. Ia melihat lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya, melihat lengan kecil itu bergetar hebat ketika memeluknya. Ia juga dapat merasakan detak jantung Kise yang berpacu begitu cepat melalui punggungnya. Akhirnya ia menghela napas._

"_Kise, kau bersedia berkata sejujurnya padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Aomine sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kise perlahan dan berbalik menatapnya. Kise awalnya masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun setelah beberapa isak tangis, akhirnya warna emas itu bertemu dengan biru tua milik Aomine. Kise akhirnya bercerita semuanya, tentang rencana keluarganya yang akan pindah, tentang rumor _Stamp Rally_, tentang betapa Kise tak tenang jika berada jauh dari Aomine, sampai betapa cemburunya ia pada Kuroko. Semua ia keluarkan tanpa tersisa pada Aomine, mengeluarkan semua penat dalam dirinya._

_Aomine mendengus._

"_Kau pikir Tetsu menyukaiku atau aku menyukai Tetsu, huh? Kau juga berpikir ketika sekolah kita berbeda hubungan kita akan berakhir? Dan kau percaya pada rumor itu?" tanya Aomine dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Anggukan pun menjadi jawaban Kise. "Omong kosong" lanjut Aomine yang membuat kedua alis Kise bertaut. Kise tetap menatap Aomine, terdiam tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Aomine._

_Aomine menghela napas._

"_Kise, Tetsu hanya _partner_ dalam bermain basket, tidak lebih. Kau tentu tahu siapa yang—ehem, aku suka"_

_Kedua iris emas masih menatapnya lekat._

"_Dan—meski beda sekolah, bukan berarti kita tak dapat bertemu, bukan? Aku bisa naik kereta untuk menemuimu, Kise"_

_Air mata berhenti mengalir di kedua pipi Kise._

"_Dan Kise, jangan pernah percaya pada rumor seperti itu. Jangan. Pernah. Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang kita perjuangkan, bodoh sekali percaya pada hal seperti itu"_

_Kedua mata Kise melebar, mulutnya terbuka—terkejut Aomine bisa berpendapat seperti itu. Melihat Kise masih terdiam menatapnya, Aomine menggaruk kepalanya sebentar lalu tangannya kembali beralih pada Kise. Memeluk tubuh semampai Kise perlahan, sampai akhirnya pelukan itu mengerat pada tubuh Kise. Surai pirang Kise sedikit menggelitik wajahnya, harum Kise pun menelisik masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Ah, Aomine suka mendekap Kise seperti ini._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan hal yang kau takutkan itu terjadi, Kise"_

Ya, tak akan pernah_._

"_Aku mencintaimu"_

* * *

Haa~ akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Entah kenapa aku lebih lama mengerjakan chapter ini jadi, maaf yang sudah menunggu *bow

Dan, untuk yang sudah mendengar Kuroko no Basuke Drama Theater 2nd Games—ya, aku mengambil setting festival Teikou dari sana. Ketika aku mendengarnya di kala bingung mau nerusin fanfic ini seperti apa, eh mendengar itu langsung 'TING!', "Ah, ini ada hints AoKise juga!", pikirku. Hahaha, luar biasa. Hidayah datang tiba-tiba segera setelah mendengar Drama Theater itu.

Untuk nafsu makan Aomine—sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa dia memang makan banyak atau tidak. Namun mengingat Kise adalah perempuan dengan porsi makan yang sedikit, sementara Aomine adalah lelaki dalam masa pertumbuhan—baiklah, sudah tentu Aomine makan banyak, hahaha.

Untuk Kise, aku tahu ia terkesan sangat labil di chapter ini. Ah biarlah, selain sebuah hubungan penuh kecemburuan, sifat Kise yang _dere-dere_ seperti itu kurasa lekat dengan sifat cemburu.

Untuk yang sudah me-_review, hontou ni arigatou_! Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, semua _review_ kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat meneruskan fanfic ini.

Ah, _overall_, tentu saran dan kritik sangat diterima demi kelangsungan fanfic ini. _Review_ sangat ditunggu, _sankyuu~_ `w`/


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Affection

**Writer: **Shou

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouko (Fem!Kise), Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

**Pairing(s): **AoKise. KagaKuro

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yang saya miliki hanyalah fanfic ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang begitu indah. Namun pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah.

**Warnings: ** AU—Fluff attack! Fluff. Fluff everywhere.

**A/N: **Uhm, ternyata sudah sampai sini ya? Wow, akhirnyaa. Jujur aja, chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya adalah adegan yang pertama kali dipikirkan ketika aku memutuskan untuk menulis fanfic AoKise. Jadi ketika akhirnya sampai disini, 'woah, akhirnya~!' rasanya ingin teriak seperti itu, hahaha. Oke, _happy reading_~

* * *

_Air mata berhenti mengalir di kedua pipi Kise._

"_Dan Kise, jangan pernah percaya pada rumor seperti itu. Jangan. Pernah. Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang kita perjuangkan, bodoh sekali percaya pada hal seperti itu"_

_Kedua mata Kise melebar, mulutnya terbuka—terkejut Aomine bisa berpendapat seperti itu. Melihat Kise masih terdiam menatapnya, Aomine menggaruk kepalanya sebentar lalu tangannya kembali beralih pada Kise. Memeluk tubuh semampai Kise perlahan, sampai akhirnya pelukan itu mengerat pada tubuh Kise. Surai pirang Kise sedikit menggelitik wajahnya, harum Kise pun menelisik masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Ah, Aomine suka mendekap Kise seperti ini._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan hal yang kau takutkan itu terjadi, Kise"_

Ya, tak akan pernah_._

"_Aku mencintaimu"_

* * *

Chapter 6

Riuh suara penonton. Riuh suara tepuk tangan.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tengah termangu memandang sosok pria yang tengah berada di tengah lapangan. Kedua manik emasnya pun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti gerakan pria berkulit gelap tersebut. Tak jarang pula kedua matanya membelalak takjub, atau dirinya yang menahan napas sejenak—atau seruan penyemangat yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya ketika melihat gerakan-gerakan yang diperlihatkan oleh sang _ace_. _Dunk_,_ lay up_, bahkan _formless sh_oot andalan sang _ace_ tak henti-hentinya membuat dada si pirang berdesir menyenangkan.

_Ah, Kise sangat menyukai sosok itu._

Peluit panjang pertanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi. Papan skor menunjukkan angka 152 lawan 47, dan tentu kemenangan berpihak pada tim sang _ace_ pujaan Kise. Riuh suara dan tepuk tangan pun kemudian bergema hebat di dalam gelanggang olahraga dimana mereka berada. Kise dan Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya, mereka pun tak henti-hentinya bertepuktangan, menunjukkan rasa bahagia atas kemenangan yang dicapai kekasih mereka.

Ralat. Bagi Kise, _'suami'_-nya.

"_Ne_, Kurokocchi, kau lihat? Aominecchi sungguh hebat!" seru Kise gembira. Tak pula melupakan senyuman indah miliknya saat mengajak Kuroko, sahabatnya, untuk berbicara. "Ah, Kagamicchi juga hebat! Kau lihat _buzzer beat_-nya? Woah, mereka berdua dalam satu tim memang tak terkalahkan!" lanjut Kise. Sementara di sebelahnya, Kuroko masih menatap si rambut merah yang berada di _bench_, tengah menyeka peluh yang mengalir deras di wajahnya dengan menggunakan seragam tim basketnya. Tatapannya melembut, senyum pun terlukis di wajah yang biasanya tak berekspresi itu. "Ya. Ia memang sangat hebat" ujar Kuroko tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya terhadap Kagami.

Kise tersenyum.

Tak beda dengan dirinya yang menyukai sosok Aomine ketika bermain basket, ia yakin Kuroko pun merasakan hal yang sama. Merasa begitu bahagia ketika melihat kekasihnya men-_dribble_ bola basket yang ada di tangannya, melakukan _pass_ kepada teman timnya, atau memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring lawan. Semua gerakan yang ditunjukkan di lapangan memang benar-benar mempesona.

Kise masih ingat betul masa-masa SMA mereka, ketika Aomine mewakili Touou dan Kagami mewakili Seirin bertanding satu sama lain. Intensitas pertandingan saat itu benar-benar kental, membuat seluruh penonton yang menyaksikannya menahan napas karena tegang. Kefokusan pertandingan itu masih terpaku jelas di ingatan Kise. Namun kini Aomine dan Kagami bermain dalam tim yang sama, kadang membayangkan betapa hebatnya tim basket itu kelak saja tak bisa.

Kini, semua itu sudah terjadi—tentu meninggalkan segudang perasaan takjub dalam diri Kise.

"Kise-san, Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun memanggil kita. Sebaiknya kita ke _bench_" ajak Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Kise. Setelah mengangguk pelan, Kise mengikuti langkah Kuroko untuk menuju ke _bench_. Dengan beberapa langkah saja, Kise dan Kuroko akhirnya sampai di _bench_—mengingat Kise dan Kuroko duduk di bangku penonton paling depan. Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aomine dan Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kagami.

"Aominecchi, selamat atas kemenanganmu~ Kau benar-benar keren-_ssu_!" seru Kise riang seraya merangkul lengan sang _ace_. Mendengar pujian Kise, Aomine mengangguk setuju, "Yeah, aku tahu" jawab Aomine yang membuat Kise terkikik pelan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan Aomine dengan manja.

"Oi, Kise. Aku berkeringat. Jangan bersender padaku seperti itu" ujar Aomine, bermaksud menasihati Kise agar peluh kotornya tak menyentuh tubuh wangi Kise. Namun Kise tak menggubris nasihat Aomine. Ia justru makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Aomine yang membuat seluruh anggota timnya menoleh padanya.

"Ehem! Kalian semakin mesra ya, Ki-chan~" ledek Momoi, sang manajer tim, seraya melirik menggoda kepada pasangan yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Dipandang seperti itu, Aomine segera merapal kalimat sanggahan kepada Momoi. Namun tentu, bagi semua orang yang melihatnya, sanggahan tersebut hanya bentuk dari sifat malu Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, ini tempat umum, tolong jangan bermesraan disini" kini Kuroko—yang berada di sebelah Kagami—menambahkan komentar, tentu dengan raut wajah datarnya. Membuat Kise makin tersenyum lebar dan Aomine, "Diam kau, Tetsu!" menggertak Kuroko dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kise-chin, kau hari ini datang bawa _snack_ tidak?" tanya Murasakibara sang _center_, menjauh dari topik dan berhasil membuat Kise tertawa pelan. "Atsushi, seka dulu peluhmu" perintah Akashi, sang kapten, yang sontak membuat pria bersurai ungu itu terdiam.

Merasa kesal karena menjadi pusat perhatian, Aomine segera mengambil tasnya dan merangkul pundak Kise menjauh dari kerumunan tim basketnya—tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kise yang menyadari sikap –malu— Aomine, hanya menoleh sekilas ke belakangnya dan tersenyum kepada semua anggota tim, pamit pulang menggantikan sikap yang seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh Aomine.

Semua anggota tim, beserta Kuroko dan Momoi pun tersenyum membalas sikap Kise.

"Kagami-kun"

Kagami yang tengah meneguk minuman untuk melepaskan dahaganya menoleh pada Kuroko, menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap biru langit milik Kuroko yang berada di sebelahnya. Merah pun bertemu dengan biru langit, mereka saling menatap pasangannya dan terdiam sesaat. Kagami pun mengangkat kedua alisnya, gestur untuk bertanya apa yang yang ingin Kuroko katakan padanya.

"Kapan kita akan seperti mereka?"

Kagami yang masih menegak minumannya menautkan kedua alisnya, kepalanya pun ia miringkan ke samping—tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kuroko. Menyadari kekasihnya tak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan, Kuroko berdeham pelan dan mencoba menerangkan pernyataannya dengan bahasa yang jauh lebih mudah.

"Maksudku, kapan kau akan melamarku?"

Kagami tersedak minumannya dan lengkingan suara Momoi menggema di dalam gelanggang olahraga.

**xxx**

Kise terduduk di kursi meja makan, telapak tangannya memangku dagunya, bibir ranumnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan. Kakinya yang menggantung di bawah meja ia ayunkan perlahan, berusaha mengusir rasa bosannya. Ia melirik ke arah kamar mandi berada, menggumamkan 'Daiki lama sekali', lalu kembali menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuk di pipi persolennya, pikirannya melayang mengingat bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Aomine. Kise menghela napas mengingat bahwa dirinya belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Aomine. Kise ingat pada hari ulang tahunnya Aomine memberikan kalung perak sederhana untuknya. Dan mengingat tabiat Aomine, Kise bisa membayangkan sosok Aomine saat membeli kalung tersebut—Aomine pasti menghela napas berkali-kali, membuang rasa malunya, sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam toko untuk membeli kalung untuknya.

Kise terkekeh pelan membayangkannya. Seorang Aomine Daiki, dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi serta dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya seperti itu masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan wanita. Dan semua itu demi dirinya.

Baiklah, Kise tak dapat berhenti tersenyum membayangkannya.

Kise mengetuk dahinya pelan. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena pikirannya justru melambung memikirkan hadiah Aomine untuknya, bukan hadiah untuk Aomine darinya! Kise merutuk pelan pada dirinya dengan pikiran yang mudah teralihkan.

"Ukh—" Kise mengatupkan kedua bibir ranumnya, telapak tangannya pun ia letakkan disana. Rasa itu kembali datang. Rasa mual, pening, dan—ah, Kise tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan ini. Kise pun akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan telapak tangan yang masih menangkup mulutnya—berharap rasa mual itu segera hilang.

"Ukh, Daiki.." lirih Kise pelan.

…

"Ryouko?" suara rendah milik Aomine sontak membuat Kise menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Aomine, dan tentu, menampilkan senyum model miliknya. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Aomine, lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Aomine, sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih handuk yang tergantung di pundak Aomine, lalu memakainya untuk mengeringkan helai rambut Aomine yang basah.

Melihat ada yang aneh pada diri istrinya, Aomine mengulurkan jemarinya dan menyentuh pipi Kise perlahan. Mengelusnya lembut disana, lalu membawanya mendekati wajah Aomine. Aomine pun membungkuk perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya pula kepada Kise, membuat Kise sedikit terkejut.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Ryouko" bisik Aomine pelan, bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Ia tak memerlukan jawaban dari Kise untuk menjawab misteri dari sikap Kise. Aomine tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kise hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas.

Merasa tak mau mengkhawatirkan suaminya, Kise menggeleng pelan dan kembali menampilkan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Kau bicara apa, Daiki? Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun" jawabnya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa mual yang melanda tenggorokannya.

Aomine menghela napas.

Aomine tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kise, namun iapun tak dapat memaksa Kise untuk menyampaikan hal tersebut padanya. Menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun membuat Aomine sadar akan sifat buruk Kise yang tak bisa berubah ini. Kise takkan membahas apa yang tak mau ia bahas. Ia akan terus menyembunyikan hal tersebut atau akan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Daiki, besok kau ada acara?"

Benar saja. Aomine akhirnya mendecih pelan menanggapi Kise. Ia hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Kise. Jemarinya pun kini beralih untuk memainkan helai pirang milik Kise. Sementara tangannya yang bebas ia letakkan di pinggang si pirang. Sedangkan Kise meletakkan wajahnya di dada Aomine, merasa nyaman disana.

Namun seketika Aomine menyadari sesuatu. Iapun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ryouko.."

"Hm?"

"Kau bertambah gemuk"

Pernyataan Aomine sontak membuat Kise tersentak. Refleks, iapun melepaskan pelukan Aomine dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Aomine. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, iapun segera meraba bagian tubuh sekitar pinggangnya untuk mempertegas apa yang telah disampaikan oleh Aomine. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya memucat, menyadari bahwa pernyataan Aomine benar adanya. Melihat sikap Kise, Aomine terkekeh pelan dan kembali memeluk istrinya. Kise sempat ingin melepaskan diri dari Aomine, mengingat lemak di tubuhnya bertambah. Namun tentu gerakan Kise terkunci di bawah dominan Aomine. Aomine tak mau melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kise. Yaa, perubahan kecil pada tubuh Kise seperti itu tentu tak membuat perasaan Aomine berubah.

"Da-Daiki, tak masalah aku bertambah gemuk?" tanya Kise akhirnya di dalam pelukan suaminya. Aomine mendengus pelan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di surai pirang milik Kise, menghirup wangi _shampoo_ Kise dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Aku tak peduli pada hal kecil seperti itu, bodoh" jawabnya di sela-sela ritual melepas lelahnya. Bagi Aomine yang baru saja selesai bertanding basket, hal yang membuatnya kembali rileks bukanlah menegak air minum isotonik, tidur seharian, atau berendam di air panas. Memeluk Kise seperti sudah cukup bagi Aomine.

"_Mou~_ Daiki, jawab dulu pertanyaanku.." ujar Kise berbisik, merasa napasnya tertahan karena Aomine makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Hembus napas Aomine pun halus terdengar di telinga Kise, membuatnya menarik napas sesaat. "Ah, besok? Karena hari ini aku menang, tentu besok aku kembali bertanding" jawab Aomine datar, masih memainkan helai pirang milik Kise. Masih membenamkan wajahnya diantara surai pirang milik Kise. Mendengar jawaban dari Aomine, Kise melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Aomine secara perlahan. Kedua manik emas miliknya pun menatap sendu kepada Aomine, membuat Aomine sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Kise tersebut.

"_Ne_, Daiki. Bisakah esok hari kau menemaniku saja?" rajuk Kise manja. Kedua matanya masih terkunci menatap Aomine—namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Kedua mata indah yang dihiasi bulu mata lentiknya membulat ketika menengadah menatap Aomine. Lengannya pun ia letakkan melingkar di leher suaminya. Dan Kise tak lupa mengeratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Aomine. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Aomine terpaku sesaat menyadari Kise sedang –mencoba— merayunya. Aomine akhirnya berdeham setelah menghela napas, mengembalikan dirinya kepada kenyataan mengingat Aomine memang tak bisa lepas dari jeratan maut milik Kise ini.

"Tak bisa, Ryouko. Aku adalah _ace_ di timku, ingat?" ujar Aomine setelah sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk tergoda dalam jeratan milik istrinya. Dan untuk menghindari hal tersebut, Aomine mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke luar jendela apartemennya dan melihat langit yang sudah menggelap, menunjukkan bahwa matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya.

Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya menyadari bahwa ia tak berhasil menjerat Aomine kali ini. Iapun akhirnya melonggarkan jarak antara dirinya dan Aomine, tak lupa menurunkan kedua lengannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Aomine. Kise kembali duduk di atas kursi meja makan, kembali memangku dagunya dengan masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Melihat tingkah Kise yang sedang merajuk, Aomine hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengikuti gerakan Kise dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayolah, Ryouko. Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau pun besok ada pemotretan, bukan?" bisik Aomine mencoba mengembalikan _mood_ Kise seperti semula. Iapun mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Kise. Jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, Aomine merasa bahwa ia lah yang harus mengalah pada keegoisan Kise. Namun pertandingan esok hari adalah pertandingan yang penting. Ia menyadari betul bahwa timnya membutuhkan dirinya untuk meraih kemenangan. Dan Aomine tak dapat membayangkan amarah Akashi yang ditujukan padanya jika ia tak hadir dalam pertandingan dengan alasan 'Aomine tak dapat membantah Kise ketika Kise telah menjeratnya'.

Oh, mau taruh dimana wajah Aomine?

Aomine mencoba menatap wajah Kise yang dipalingkan ke arah dimana ia tak bisa melihatnya. Ia menatap Kise dari kiri, Kise memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Ia menatap Kise dari kanan, Kise memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. Sungguh kekanakan, membuat urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Aomine. Aomine mengesah dan akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, menyerah untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Kise kembali ke semula.

Merasa Aomine telah menjauh darinya, Kise kini justru berbalik pada sosok Aomine yang telah menyingkir dari sisinya. Kise menatap sosok Aomine yang berjalan menuju kamar kosong yang tidak dipakai. Kise menatap sendu sosok Aomine yang telah masuk ke dalam kamar kosong tersebut.

Bahu Kise bergetar. Pandangannya memburam, air mata mulai menetes perlahan melewati pipi porselennya. Ia akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja—hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela kedua lengannya.

Kise tidak tahu mengapa dirinya jadi sensitif seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Aomine pada hari ulang tahun suaminya, hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan di hari istimewa Aomine. Namun mengapa hasilnya seperti ini?

Akhirnya Kise melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. _Kamar mereka_. Dan tertidur dengan air mata masih mengalir dari matanya.

**xxx**

Kise terbangun ketika kedua matanya disepuh sinar matahari. Ia mengerjapkan keduanya perlahan sampai akhirnya ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, melangkahkan kedua tungkai jenjangnya untuk keluar dari kamar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui saat ini. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah secarik kertas di atas meja makan.

_Aku pergi lebih dulu, tanding pukul 11.00. Ada pemotretan, bukan? Hati-hati di jalan._

_-Daiki_

Kise menghela napas lega. Ia lega menyadari Aomine peduli padanya meski semalam ia sudah bersikap kekanakan. _Sangat kekanakan_. Kise segera bersumpah dalam hatinya jika ia bertemu dengan Aomine nanti, ia akan segera meminta maaf dan memberinya kecupan hangat.

Kise tersenyum lembut sebelum menaruh secarik kertas tersebut pada tempat semula dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

**xxx**

Berayun perlahan, helai pirang tersibak dengan indah, bergerak kesana-kemari, menghadap lensa kamera atau membelakanginya. Tubuh semampainya meliuk perlahan—mengikuti arahan sang fotografer. Mata emasnya kadang menatap sendu, namun tak jarang pula mata indah itu menatap tajam.

Helai pirangnya tak luput dari tarian sederhana yang dihasilkan oleh tiupan angin atau sebagai dampak dari gerakan-gerakan ringan yang ia lakukan. Dan tentu, warna pirang itu tampak menambah kesempurnaan wajah yang dianugerahi kepadanya dan terlihat begitu menawan pada kulit porselennya.

Diikuti oleh suara _shutter_, gerakan demi gerakan terlihat begitu halus—meski sebenarnya jemari lentiknya tengah bersusah payah mengibaskan gaun indah yang berat. Iapun tetap menampilkan senyum indahnya meski ia telah lelah mengayunkan gaunnya.

Lokasi pemotretan yang berada di luar ruangan membuat terik matahari secara langsung menyorot tubuhnya, membuat peluh Kise secara samar mulai terlihat. Pening pun mulai menjalari Kise, membuat kulit porselennya makin terlihat pucat. Tak selesai dengan itu, rasa mual kembali merajai tenggorokannya.

Segala rasa itu bercampur dengan lelah mengayunkan gaun indah, tentu diperparah dengan teriknya sinar matahari. Tak lama setelah itu, pandangannya memudar. Tubuh Kise terlihat gontai sampai akhirnya terjatuh.

Pekik suara manajernya adalah suara terakhir yang ia dengar.

**xxx**

Peluit berbunyi.

Semua pemain di lapangan memindahkan fokus pandangannya ke _bench_. Aomine menautkan kedua alisnya melihat Momoi berada di samping wasit, menyadari timnya meminta _time out_. Ada apa? Kerja tim Aomine dan Kagami tengah pada puncaknya, _defense_ Murasakibara pun tak dapat ditembus. Dengan kata lain, mereka sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan.

Lalu mengapa?

"Oi, Satsuki! Kenapa menghentikan permainan?" tanya Aomine sembari menyeka peluh dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sementara rekan timnya mengambil botol minum mereka dan menegaknya hingga tandas.

Aomine makin mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat raut wajah teman masa kecilnya itu panik. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya. Momoi membuka bibirnya dengan ragu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Momoi, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kagami kemudian, menggantikan Aomine dan rekan timnya. Momoi yang tengah panik tersebut akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aomine-kun, tadi manajer Ki-chan menelponku" kedua alis Aomine terangkat begitu mendengar nama Kise disebut. Kini telinganya fokus mendengarkan cerita Momoi. "Dia sudah mencoba menelponmu, namun tak diangkat. Manajer-san akhirnya membuka _phonebook_ di telepon genggam Ki-chan dan menemukan nomorku" lanjut Momoi, tak segera mengungkapkan inti dari ceritanya.

Urat amarah mulai muncul di dahi Aomine. Momoi ingat bahwa Aomine bukan orang yang sabar, bukan?

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Satsuki!" seru Aomine seraya menggaruk punggung lehernya, tak suka dibuat menunggu. Momoi akhirnya kembali menghelas napas dan berkata, "Ki-chan pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Kata pelatih kau bisa—" belum sempat Momoi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine telah mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Sebelum berlari ke luar dari gelanggang olahraga, Aomine berbalik ke Kagami dan berseru, "Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Kagami!"

Kagami mengangguk tegas dan hal itu membuat Aomine lega. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain berseru agar Aomine berhati-hati di jalan, meminta dirinya untuk tenang. Aomine hanya tersenyum singkat dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju rumah sakit Tokyo.

'_Sial, sial, sial'_

Aomine terus mengumpat dalam hatinya. Menyesal karena ia tak ada disana ketika Kise tumbang. Kesal karena semalam mereka bertengkar kecil. Kesal karena pagi ini ia tidak sempat memeluk tubuh Kise.

Jantung Aomine berdegup kencang ketika sekelibat ingatan masa lalunya melintas di kepalanya. Peristiwa di masa lalu yang sebenarnya sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam—dimana Kise menampilkan raut wajah mengerikan itu. Aomine mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggertakkan giginya, dan terus berlari sekuat tenaga.

Aomine sudah berjanji akan melindungi Kise.

Ia tak mau Kise tak berada dalam bahaya lagi.

"RYOUKO—!"

**xxx**

_Bulan februari, musim dingin mulai menuju ke musim semi._

_Meski begitu, asap putih masih terlihat ketika ia menghembuskan napasnya. Syal yang melingkar di lehernya pun melonggar, mulai merasa hawa musim semi yang bersahabat akan datang. Jaket yang ia kenakan pun tipis, tak setebal awal musim dingin, meski malam hari seperti ini suhunya merendah._

_Aomine bersenandung pelan setelah keluar dari toko perhiasan wanita. Ia melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya dengan santai seraya menepuk-nepuk saku jaketnya. Senyum terulas di bibirnya, teringat sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di saku jaketnya. Setelah menerima honor pertamanya sebagai pemain basket professional, Aomine segera pergi membelinya. Ia tak sabar akan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Kise ketika Aomine memberikan 'hadiah kecil' itu padanya. Sembari mengulaskan senyum, Aomine membayangkan mata indah Kise akan membulat, lalu air mata menggenang disana, lalu kedua pipinya merona, lalu Kise akan memeluknya, lalu—_

_Aomine terkekeh pelan membayangkan hal itu._

_Ah, tapi Aomine tahu, hadiah itu takkan ia berikan sampai Aomine sudah memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk menjamin masa depan mereka. Karena itu, Aomine memang takkan memberikan hadiah itu dalam waktu dekat. Yaah, mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan, atau bahkan beberapa tahun ke depan. Ia hanya tiba-tiba merasa harus membeli hadiah itu sekarang, tak tahu mengapa._

_Aomine kini memandang langit gelap di atasnya. Memutar pikirannya, menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Apakah ia sudah selesai pemotretan? Apakah ia sudah sampai di rumah? Apakah—_

_Kedua alis Aomine terangkat ketika merasa telepon genggamnya bergetar di sakunya. Dengan malas, ia mengeluarkannya dari saku dan membuka _flip_-nya. Matanya sedikit berbinar membaca nama 'Kise' pada layar telepon genggamnya. Dengan segera, ia membuka pesan dari Kise._

* * *

20/02/12 21:03

From: Kise Ryouko

Aominecchi, tolong

* * *

_Kedua alis Aomine bertaut seketika. Tak biasanya Kise mengiriminya pesan tanpa _emoticon-emoticon_ aneh khasnya. Atau tak biasanya Kise mengiriminya pesan tanpa berbasa-basi dahulu. Bukan. Bukan itu yang membuat Aomine menautkan kedua alisnya. Dengan segera, Aomine mengirim balasan untuk Kise.  
_

* * *

20/02/12 21:04

To: Kise Ryouko

Oi, Kise. Ada apa? Dimana kau sekarang?

* * *

_Aomine tanpa sadar mengetuk-ngetukkan ibu jarinya pada telepon genggamnya, tak sabar menunggu balasan dari Kise. Ia kini hanya bisa merutuki Kise karena lama sekali membalas pesannya—ah, Aomine hanya merasa seperti itu.  
_

* * *

20/02/12 21:06

From: Kise Ryouko

Dekat café Monochrome. Cepatlah.

* * *

_Aomine melebarkan kedua mata biru lautnya. Pesan dari Kise yang tak biasa itu kini membuat jantungnya berderu. Tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, Aomine segera melangkahkan kedua tungkainya untuk berlari. Ia tak peduli telah menabrak beberapa orang yang berada di jalan, ia tak peduli pada makian orang di sekitarnya yang merasa terganggu karena Aomine telah menabrak mereka dengan kasar. Aomine. Tidak. Peduli._

_**xxx**_

_Napas Aomine memburu. Dadanya naik turun dengan frekuensi yang cepat. Peluh sudah mengalir deras dari dahinya. Namun ia tak sempat mengatur napasnya atau untuk beristirahat. Pemandangan di hadapannya lah yang menyebabkan itu semua._

_Rahangnya seketika mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Iapun menggertakkan giginya._

_Di sebuah gang kecil, di hadapannya, Kise berada. Namun bukan itu yang membuat amarah Aomine mengudara. Seorang pria tengah baya tengah menggenggam lengan Kise dengan kasar dan tangannya lain tengah menggenggam pinggang si pirang agar mendekati tubuh pria itu. Tak lama kemudian, pria mesum itu menarik jaket yang dikenakan Kise sehingga sekilas pundak porselen miliknya terlihat._

_Tak perlu menunggu detik selanjutnya sampai akhirnya Aomine menarik tubuh pria tengah baya itu untuk menjauhi Kise dan meninjunya tepat di wajah. Tak lupa meninjunya di bagian perut. Di wajah lagi. Kemudian menendang perut si pria menggunakan lututnya. Lalu—_

"_A-Aominecchi, sudah.. cu-cukup.." lirih suara Kise menghentikan aksi membabi buta Aomine. Dengan kasar, Aomine menghempaskan tubuh pria tengah baya itu ke aspal. Beruntunglah pria itu karena Kise menghentikan aksi Aomine._

_Aomine melangkahkan kedua tungkainya dengan gontai. Wajahnya memucat, pandangan matanya menjadi sayu melihat tubuh Kise yang bergetar hebat di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kise yang merasa begitu _shock_ dengan apa yang telah terjadi akhirnya terduduk di atas aspal. Isak tangis mulai terdengar, air mata pun terlihat mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Melihat hal itu membuat hati Aomine mencelos. Iapun mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Kise._

_Selama beberapa menit, Aomine maupun Kise tak mengeluarkan suara setidaknya untuk saling menyapa atau menanyakan kabar. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka kalau Kise tak terisak. Sementara Aomine sibuk mengumpat dalam hatinya. _'Sial sial sial'_, Aomine tak pernah merasa amarahnya membuncah seperti ini._

_Mengapa? Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi pada Kise? Kalau Aomine tidak datang tepat waktu, Kise akan—_

_Tidak. Aomine tak mau memikirkan hal itu._

_Aomine hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar di hari mendatang hal ini takkan terjadi lagi. Aomine berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Kise selalu aman, selalu berada dalam jangkauannya, dan tak pernah lagi melihat tubuh Kise bergetar hebat karena ketakutan seperti tadi. Aomine tak mau hal ini terjadi _lagi_._

_Tiba-tiba Aomine teringat sesuatu._

_Dengan perlahan, ia melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap Kise dan menatapnya tajam. Tangannya kini tengah merogoh saku jaketnya dan menggenggam erat kotak kecil yang berada disana. Aomine mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu ia hembuskan. Kise yang masih terisak hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya._

"_Kise, aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat," Aomine mulai memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Tapi aku tak mau hal buruk terjadi lagi padamu dan aku akan merasa lega kalau kau berada dalam jangkauanku," lanjut Aomine. Sementara Kise mulai menghentikan isaknya dan menatap Aomine serius. Mata emasnya memandang biru laut milik Aomine, menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan Aomine kepadanya._

_Aomine mengangkat kotak kecil yang ia genggam. Perlahan, ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan memperlihatkan lingkaran perak kecil yang bersinar disana. Kise sempat menahan napasnya melihat cincin perak tersebut, lalu ia kembali menatap Aomine._

_Aomine berdeham._

"_Jadi.. maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_Kise menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya—terkejut akan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Aomine. Kedua mata Kise membulat dan air mata mulai kembali menggenang disana. Entah sejak kapan Kise menunggu hari ini datang. Entah sejak kapan Kise memimpikan Aomine akan melamarnya seperti ini. Meski yang ada di dalam bayangan Kise adalah dirinya dan Aomine yang berada di restoran Perancis, berlatar musik romantis, lalu Aomine melamarnya disana._

_Namun Kise pun telah lama menyadari bahwa hal romantis seperti itu bukanlah sifat yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Kise pun sadar, sudah lama ia sadar bahwa ia tak peduli dimana pun ia berada asal bersama Aomine, itu semua sudah cukup._

"_Kau benar-benar tidak romantis ya, Aominecchi.." ujar Kise seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir halus di pipinya. "Yeah, aku tahu" jawab Aomine canggung sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya—malu. Kise terkekeh pelan begitu melihat semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi Aomine. Senyum merekah di wajah Kise sampai akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Aomine dan berbisik disana._

"_Sudah menjadi impianku untuk menjadi istrimu, Aominecchi"_

* * *

Woaah, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Rasanya aku menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter ini saja. _Well_, karena ini chapter yang kutunggu-tunggu, jadi wajar saja kalau harus dipikirkan baik-baik.

Ah, untuk yang sudah me-_review_, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! *bow* Kalian lah yang membuatku bersemangat meneruskan fanfic ini. Ah, dan untuk yang _review_-nya tak kubalas, mohon maaf karena aku tak tahu harus membalasnya dimana. Mohon dimaklumi.

Nah, seperti biasa, _exchange equivalent_. _Review_ selalu ditunggu~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Affection

**Writer: **Shou

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouko (Fem!Kise), Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

**Pairing(s): **AoKise. KagaKuro

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yang saya miliki hanyalah fanfic ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang begitu indah. Namun pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah.

**Warnings: ** AU—Fluff attack! Fluff. Fluff everywhere.

**A/N: **Pertama, aku harus mengucapkan maaf karena sudah lama tidak melanjutkan fanfic ini. Sejak masuk kuliah lagi, tugas menumpuk dan hampir tiap hari ada ujian. Jadi, _well_, mohon dimengerti *bow

* * *

_Aomine berdeham._

"_Jadi.. maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_Kise menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya—terkejut akan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Aomine. Kedua mata Kise membulat dan air mata mulai kembali menggenang disana. Entah sejak kapan Kise menunggu hari ini datang. Entah sejak kapan Kise memimpikan Aomine akan melamarnya seperti ini. Meski yang ada di dalam bayangan Kise adalah dirinya dan Aomine yang berada di restoran Perancis, berlatar musik romantis, lalu Aomine melamarnya disana._

_Namun Kise pun telah lama menyadari bahwa hal romantis seperti itu bukanlah sifat yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Kise pun sadar, sudah lama ia sadar bahwa ia tak peduli dimana pun ia berada asal bersama Aomine, itu semua sudah cukup._

"_Kau benar-benar tidak romantis ya, Aominecchi.." ujar Kise seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir halus di pipinya. "Yeah, aku tahu" jawab Aomine canggung sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya—malu. Kise terkekeh pelan begitu melihat semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi Aomine. Senyum merekah di wajah Kise sampai akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Aomine dan berbisik disana._

"_Sudah menjadi impianku untuk menjadi istrimu, Aominecchi"_

* * *

Chapter 7

Di tengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan santai hanya, ada seorang pemuda yang berlari dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Bulir peluh sudah mengalir deras dari dahinya. _Jersey_ seragam tim basketnya sudah basah oleh peluh yang terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti. Napasnya pun berderu hebat, begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu liar. Tas _sport_ yang ia panggul di pundaknya berayun kesana kemari mengikuti cepat gerak tubuhnya, hingga terkadang menabrak orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Meski begitu, ia tak peduli.

Aomine terus berlari menuju rumah sakit dimana Kise berada. Ia bagai tak mempedulikan bus yang berlalu lalang—yang seharusnya ia naiki untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya. Namun semua itu tak ada dalam logika Aomine. Ia lebih mempercayai kekuatan kakinya untuk segera sampai.

Sesaat sebelum Aomine merasa napasnya akan habis, akhirnya gerbang rumah sakit Tokyo masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup pandangannya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berlari ke meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan nomor kamar Kise dirawat dan kembali berlari begitu sudah mengetahuinya.

"RYOUKO—!" Aomine berteriak memanggil nama Kise seraya membuka paksa kamar rawat Kise. Dada bidangnya naik turun mengikuti alunan datak jantungnya yang masih berderu dengan liar dan peluh masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Sementara seorang pria tengah baya berjas putih dan wanita muda yang ia kenal sebagai manajer Kise berbalik menatapnya. Namun mata biru lautnya masih mencari sosok wanita muda yang ia khawatirkan. Ia melihat Kise tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang putih. Tubuh semampainya tertutupi selimut berwarna senada dengan kamar rawat tersebut, namun wajahnya berpaling ke arah jendela yang berada di seberang tempat dimana Aomine berdiri.

Aomine segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria tengah baya berjas putih.

"_Sensei_! Bagaimana keadaan Ryouko?!" tanya Aomine—yang mirip seperti menggertak—seraya mencengkram kedua pundak sang dokter. Sang dokter hanya terkejut sesaat namun tak lama kemudian ia membenarkan kembali letak kacamatanya. Sementara itu, Aomine melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa sang manajer hanya mengalihkan wajahnya darinya—membuat dada pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut sedikit mencelos, takut akan kenyataan yang terjadi pada diri istrinya.

"Sudah tujuh minggu. Se—"

"APA?! Di-Dia sakit apa?!" pekik Aomine, yang akhirnya membuat sang manajer berdecak pelan lalu memegang bahu Aomine, "Kise-chan hamil, Aomine-kun"

...

_Apa?_

Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si gadis pirang. Ternyata Kise tengah memandanginya dengan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedari tadi ia mengamati gerak-gerik suaminya dari balik selimut, sedangkan Aomine hanya terdiam.

Beberapa detik berselang sampai akhirnya ia melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya ke arah Kise, berhenti disana beberapa saat, lalu memegang kedua pundak istrinya. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut masih mengikuti Aomine untuk terdiam, ia masih takut akan reaksi apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pria di hadapannya jika sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.

"Da-Daiki..?"

"Ryouko, kau..?"

"Uhm.. ya.." jawab Kise ragu-ragu, masih merasa takut. Takut akan Aomine yang akan memarahinya seperti sang manajer yang terpaksa harus mengubah jadwal pekerjaannya, atau takut akan amarah suaminya karena telah membuatnya khawatir, atau dalam situasi yang paling parah—suaminya tak menginginkan janin yang ada di dalam rahimnya.

Aomine dan Kise menikah dalam usia yang terbilang sangat muda untuk ukuran masyarakat Jepang. Pada tahun dimana mengikuti upacara kedewasaan, mereka telah memutuskan untuk menjalani pernikahan. Pada umumnya, pemuda-pemudi seumuran mereka masih senang bermain-main, masih senang akan kebebasan dan kedewasaan yang baru mereka raih. Mengingat hal ini—meski telah saling mengikat janji—Kise merasa wajar saja bila Aomine belum siap menjadi seorang ayah. Kise merasa jika Aomine memintanya untuk menggugurkan janinnya pun adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat pula pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model ternama.

Meski ia mengetahui semua hal tersebut..

..tetap saja.

Kise sangat bahagia ketika begitu sadar, seorang dokter berjas putih memberinya selamat atas kehamilannya. Meski butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi, Kise akhirnya mengerti semuanya. Ia mengerti sebab mengapa selama ini ia sering merasa pening, mual, bahkan merasa begitu posesif terhadap Aomine. Ia juga menyadari mengapa belakangan ini ia terasa sangat emosional terhadap segala sesuatunya. Ia merasa sedih karena tak dapat menemukan hadiah ulang tahun untuk suaminya, menangis hebat karena pertengkaran kecil, atau merasa tak bersemangat karena Aomine tak berada di sisinya.

_Ya, kehamilan ini menjelaskan semuanya._

Belum berakhir Kise melamunkan peristiwa yang terjadi padanya, ia merasakan tubuh hangat Aomine memeluknya. Gadis itu sedikit terhenyak, terkejut karena Aomine memeluknya, lalu otaknya kembali berputar untuk memikirkan apa arti dari reaksi yang diberikan suaminya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kise kembali terkejut ketika lirih suara rendah Aomine menyapu telinganya.

"Syukurlah, Ryouko. Syukurlah.."

Kedua mata emas pun melebar. Ia masih tidak mengerti sehingga ia melonggarkan pelukan Aomine terhadap dirinya. Manik emas itu menatap biru laut dalam-dalam, mencari apakah ada rasa tidak senang akan hal yang tengah terjadi di dalamnya. Akan tetapi Kise tak menemukan hal itu. Ia hanya menemukan kebahagiaan disana.

"Kau tak mempermasalahkan kehamilanku, Daiki?" tanya Kise takut.

"Kau bercanda? Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ayah, Ryouko! Tentu aku senang!" seru Aomine terlihat bahagia, senyum pun merekah disana—membuat wajah Kise berseri-seri. Rasa lega dan bahagia merajai hati wanita yang akan segera menjadi seorang ibu itu. Refleks, ia memeluk tubuh Aomine. Genggaman tangan Kise pada jaket seragam basket Aomine makin lamat makin erat—sampai ia pun dapat merasakan detak jantung Aomine yang melonjak bahagia, merasakan hangat tubuh Aomine, dan merasakan rasa sayang yang meluap hanya untuknya.

"Oh iya, Daiki.." sapa Kise lembut seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya?"

"Selama ulang tahun, Daiki. Maaf aku tak sempat mempersiapkan kado untukmu" lirih Kise, kecewa akan kegagalannya dalam membalas kado dan gagal untuk memberikan kejutan manis untuk suaminya. Ia hanya dapat tertunduk menatap kasur yang ada di bawahnya.

Melihat wajah murung sang model, sang _ace_ mengesah pelan dan mengelus ubun kepala Kise dan memainkan surai pirangnya dengan ringan, "Ryouko, kehamilanmu adalah kado ulang tahun terindah untukku. Terima kasih" ucapnya tulus. Jemari yang sebelumnya bermain dengan surai pirang milik Kise kini telah beralih ke pipi porselen dan membawanya untuk memberi kecupan disana.

_Ah, kebahagiaan kembali datang menghampiri pasangan suami istri itu._

**xxx**

Musim pun kembali berganti. Terik panasnya musim panas kini berganti menjadi lembabnya musim gugur. Langit yang sebelumnya sangat cerah, kini agaknya menggelap. Adapun merahnya daun momiji mulai menghiasi seluruh Jepang, menciptakan pemandangan eksotis bagi warganya. Tak berbeda pula dengan suhunya. Suhu Jepang lambat laun merendah, menciptakan kesejukan setelah sekian bulan merasakan panas terik yang mendera.

Tentu indahnya musim gugur tak akan dilewati pasangan muda Aomine.

Setelah Kise dikabarkan tengah mengandung dan keluar dari rumah sakit, setiap sore, Aomine selalu mengajak istrinya untuk berjalan ringan di dekat apartemen mereka sembari mengagumi indahnya daun momiji. Setelah peristiwa tumbangnya Kise di lokasi pemotretan, para kru dan agensi Kise memberinya istirahat selama sebulan penuh dari pekerjaannya. Hal inilah yang dimanfaatkan penuh oleh Aomine untuk selalu berada di sisi Kise.

Aomine berusaha membuat suasana hati Kise selalu berada pada kebahagiaan dan nyaman. Rasa mual dan pening tentu masih datang menghampiri sang model, hal itu pula lah yang menjadi alasan Aomine selalu mengajak Kise untuk menghirup udara musim gugur yang cukup sejuk dengan tujuan setidaknya mengurangi _morning sickness_-nya.

Agaknya usaha Aomine berhasil. Rasa mual Kise berkurang, pening pun sudah jarang melandanya. Berjalan di sore hari di kala angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, genggaman jemari Aomine pada jemarinya, rangkulan Aomine yang selalu menjaganya, lalu senyum Aomine yang hanya tertuju padanya..

Kise takkan meminta lebih. Segala sesuatunya telah mencapai kesempurnaan. Apa lagi yang Kise butuhkan selain suaminya?

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

Lamunan Kise buyar ketika mendengar suara Aomine di sebelahnya. Aomine ternyata tengah berbicara melalui telepon genggam birunya. Melihat raut wajahnya yang santai, Kise segera tahu bahwa orang yang menelepon sang _ace_ adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

Sang model masih terus memperhatikan raut wajah Aomine; kedua alisnya terangkat, decihan terdengar pelan dari mulutnya, lalu senyuman ringan, setelah itu Aomine kembali menatap Kise.

"Oi, Ryouko. Tetsu ingin berbicara denganmu" ujar Aomine seraya menyerahkan _flip_ birunya kepada Kise. Senyum segera merekah di wajah cantik Kise ketika mendengar nama pasangan kekasih itu. Dengan riang, ia mengamit _flip_ biru Aomine dan ia tempelkan di telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi_~ Ada apa-_ssu_?" sapa Kise riang.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Kise-san, bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf karena kami tak sempat menjengukmu di rumah sakit" sapa Kuroko di seberang sana. Meski terdengar datar, Kise dapat mendengar nada khawatir yang dilontarkan oleh Kuroko, sahabatnya, yang membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Senang akan kepedulian mantan rekan setimnya ketika SMP.

"_Daijoubu-ssu_~ Tak apa, Kurokocchi. Aku pun segera keluar dari rumah sakit keesokan harinya, bukan hal besar"

"Syukurlah," terdengar desah lega yang Kuroko lontarkan, "Ah, Kise-san, minggu depan Kiseki no Sedai beserta Kagami-kun dan Takao-san akan berkumpul di Maji Burger, kau bisa datang?"

Mendengar ajakan Kuroko, Kise tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagia yang segera terlukis di wajahnya. Bertemu dengan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai beserta Kagami dan Takao? Tak mungkin Kise akan melepaskan kesempatan ini! Mungkin ia sering bertemu dengan Akashi dan Murasakibara jika datang ke pertandingan Aomine, namun tak pernah ada kesempatan untuk berbicara santai dengan mereka. Terlebih lagi dengan Midorima dan Takao. Sebagai mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo, Midorima dan Takao sulit sekali dihubungi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar.

_Lalu, apa Kise akan melewatkan kesempatan berharga ini?_

"Aku pasti datang-_ssu_!" seru Kise gembira, membuat Aomine mendesah ringan menyadari Kise yang telah menyetujui reuni kecil mereka.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan lupa bawa Aomine!" terdengar suara Kagami yang berseru di belakang suara Kuroko, yang segera dijawab oleh Kise dengan seruan bahwa ia pasti akan pergi bersama Aomine apapun yang terjadi.

Seruan riang Kise adalah hal terakhir yang Kuroko dengar sebelum akhirnya keduanya menutup sambungan telepon diantara mereka.

"Oi, Ryouko, bukankah kau harus beristirahat penuh? Aku tak mau kondisi tubuhmu menurun dan membahayakan janin yang berada dalam kandunganmu, kau tahu itu?" tanya Aomine seraya berdecak pelan. Kise hanya tersenyum menyadari Aomine yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sambil merangkul lengan Aomine, Kise melancarkan rayuannya agar pemain basket pujaannya itu memberinya izin untuk datang ke reuni kecil minggu depan.

Dan bukan Kise kalau tak dapat meluluhkan hati Aomine.

**xxx**

_Musim dingin. Malam hari. Pelukan hangat Aomine pada tubuhnya._

_Mungkin hanya hal itu yang Kise ingat. Ia takkan pernah mau mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu lagi. Ia takkan pernah mau mengulang kejadian itu dalam kepalanya. Ia takkan mau mengingat betapa menakutkannya kejadian yang baru saja melandanya._

_Takkan pernah._

_Namun Kise akan selalu mengingat kejadian setelahnya. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya meski jadwal pekerjaannya memenuhi otaknya. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya meski tahun demi tahun terlewati. Dan ia akan selalu mengingatnya meski lupa telah merajainya ketika ia berusia sudah senja kelak._

_Kise mengangkat tangan kirinya. Dipandanginya dengan seksama sebuah lingkar perak yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya. Senyum dan rona merah pun segera menghiasi wajahnya mengingat kejadian itu. Malu, bahagia, terharu. Ya, segalanya telah bercampur menjadi satu ketika menyadari bahwa Aomine, kekasihnya, telah melamarnya. Kise benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang selama ini diimpikannya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Aomine telah membelikannya cincin dan siap melamarnya._

_Kise terkekeh pelan menyadari sisi romantis dari Aomine._

_Kise menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit berbintang di atasnya. Kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya, menyadarkannya malam makin membuatnya merasakan dinginnya musim pada bulan januari. Tak lama kemudian, Kise tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hatinya kepada Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan impiannya secepat ini. Tak lupa ia berjanji bahwa ia akan menjadi istri yang sempurna bagi Aomine sebagai rasa syukurnya._

_Aomine sedikit terhenyak begitu menyadari Kise tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengannya. Meski tak dapat melihat raut wajah kekasihnya, Aomine tahu bahwa Kise tengah tersenyum. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kise jika ia tengah mengalami kebahagiaan, ia akan bermanja dengan bersender pada Aomine. Dan dengan gestur yang ditunjukkan Kise, Aomine pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Tak lupa ikut merapalkan ucapan terima kasih kepada Tuhan atas karunia yang ia terima._

Oh, sejak kapan Aomine mempunyai sisi sensitif seperti ini?

_**xxx**_

_Semua terdiam._

_Kise hanya tertunduk setelah menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan pengalaman terburuknya setelah pulang dari lokasi pemotretan, seberapa takutnya ia, sampai akhirnya Aomine datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Tubuh rampingnya kini bergetar samar, membuat hati Aomine kembali mencelos ketika melihatnya._

_Aomine menggertakkan giginya, berusaha membuang bayangan sosok Kise yang tengah diserang oleh pria tengah baya mesum itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut, berusaha menghapus memorinya akan peristiwa yang mengerikan tersebut._

_Pria bersurai biru laut itu kini menggenggam jemari Kise, berharap rasa takut wanita muda tersebut lenyap. Agaknya usaha Aomine berhasil ketika menyadari gemetar tubuh Kise perlahan menghilang. Bulir air mata yang sebelumnya mengalir di kedua pipi porselen Kise pun kini telah berhenti. Ya, Aomine berhasil membangkitkan semangat kekasihnya._

_Di hadapan pasangan kekasih itu, kedua orangtua Kise terdiam. Masih terlihat sangat terkejut akan peristiwa yang baru saja dialami 'gadis kecil'nya.__ Bola mata keduanya terbelalak, degup jantung mereka menjadi lebih cepat, serta bulir air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi sang ibunda. Seperti itulah, suasana ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Kise pun mendadak kelam._

_Kesunyian seketika berhenti ketika ayah Kise membungkuk di hadapan Aomine. Tarikan napas pun terdengar dari pemuda bersurai biru laut. Sementara kedua wanita bermarga Kise hanya terdiam, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ayah Kise dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Aomine._

"_Aomine-kun, sebagai ayah dari Ryouko, saya sungguh berterima kasih. Saya benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan jika kau tak ada disana. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak" lirih ayah Kise, terdengar serak pula karena menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Pria tengah baya bersurai hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sehingga rambut menutupi wajahnya, serta kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk menyampaikan rasa bersyukurnya pada pemuda di hadapannya._

_Aomine terhenyak._

_Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan apa yang tengah dilakukan ayah Kise. Memang benar, ia lah yang__ telah__ menolong Kise, menyelamatkannya, dan dengan seluruh penjagaan ketatnya terhadap Kise, ia mengantarnya pulang. Akan tetapi, Aomine tetap saja terkejut menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari ayah Kise. _

_Setelah sempat terdiam karena terkejut selama beberapa saat, sang _ace_ akhirnya menghampiri ayah Kise dan berusaha memb__uatnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya__. Aomine merasa tak pantas menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari pria tengah baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati dan tak menghilangkan rasa hormatnya, pemuda itu membantu pria tengah baya di hadapannya untuk __kembali menatapnya sejajar__._

_Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya._

_Tak lupa, ia menggertakkan giginya, tak lupa pula ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia berulang kali merapalkan mantra untuk memantapkan hatinya, meneguhkan dirinya sendiri untuk melangkah. Aomine tak mau mengalami hal ini di kemudian hari, dan baginya hanya satu cara agar hal itu tak terjadi lagi._

Ya, hanya satu.

"_Kise-san, saya berjanji akan selalu menjaga Ki—Ryouko. Saya juga berjanji tak akan membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir. Saya juga bersedia menghabiskan waktu saya untuknya," ujar Aomine penuh kemantapan hati, "Karena itu," Aomine menelan ludah, "Bersediakah anda menyerahkan putri anda kepada saya?"_

_Ruang tamu kembali sunyi. Sementara Aomine hanya tertunduk terpaku, peluh pun mulai mengalir ringan di dahinya._

_Oh, salahkah ia karena sudah meminta putri orang lain untuk menjadi miliknya? Salahkah ia dalam memilih waktu dan kondisi? Atau salahkan ia karena telah meminta hal yang sangat penting di saat umurnya bahkan belum mencapai dua puluh?_

_Ya, apapun kesalahannya, semua ucapannya tak dapat ia tarik kembali._

_Bunyi langkah kaki ayah dan ibu Kise yang mendekatinya membuat Aomine sedikit berjengit. Jantungnya pun tak lupa melupakan tugasnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Aomine hanya bisa pasrah jika ternyata ia diusir karena telah meminta hal yang tidak mungkin. Ia juga hanya bisa pasrah jika ia menerima pukulan dari ayah Kise—walaupun Aomine tahu ayah Kise bukan tipe pria yang suka menggunakan kekerasan._

"_Angkat kepalamu, Aomine-kun" pinta ibu Kise pelan, entah dengan suara lembut atau dengan suara marah—Aomine sudah tak dapat membedakannya lagi. Setelah menelan ludah untuk kedua kalinya, Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua orangtua Kise dengan mantap. Apapun jawabannya, ia sudah siap. Meski ia ditolak, ia akan terus berusaha keras agar kelak keberadaannya akan diterima sebagai pendamping Kise. Ya, Aomine yakin akan hal itu._

"_Kami percayakan putri kami padamu, Aomine-kun. Kami percaya kau dapat menjaga putri kami"_

_Mulut Aomine menganga._

_Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari tangan kedua ayah Kise berada di pundaknya. Senyum pun merekah di wajah orangtua Kise. Mereka tampak lega seraya mengatakan hal tersebut, jangankan rasa marah, sebesit rasa khawatir saja tidak tampak disana. Semuanya berjalan lancar, tak ada pukulan yang dilayangkan untuk Aomine, tak ada makian, tak ada pula seruan untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kise._

_Hal pertama yang pemuda biru laut itu lakukan ketika menyadari semuanya berjalan lancar adalah menghela napas lega. Detak jantungnya pun perlahan kembali normal, berganti dengan desiran nyaman di dadanya. Kise, kekasihnya, akan segera menjadi pendampingnya. Sama seperti Kise, Aomine pun tak menyangka hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Ia tak menyangka Kise akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya secepat ini._

_Di sampingnya, gadis bersurai pirang tersenyum manis padanya. Wajah porselen yang sebelumnya pucat, kini telah dihiasi rona merah di kedua pipinya. Seperti Aomine yang merasa lega dan bahagia, Kise pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia begitu bahagia menyadari impiannya akan segera terkabul, refleks, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak lengan kekasihnya._

_Tanggal menikah, gaun pengantin, tamu yang akan diundang, dan segala hal yang perlu mereka siapkan mulai berputar di kepala Kise._

_Kise sudah tak sabar untuk menyandang gelar sebagai nyonya Aomine._

_**xxx**_

_Musim dingin sudah hampir mencapai akhirnya. Salju sudah tak lagi turun, suhu pun perlahan menghangat. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tak lagi memakai jaket tebal dengan syal melingkar di leher mereka, kini semuanya kompak untuk hanya memakai jaket tipis. Begitupula dengan kedua sejoli yang tengah berdiri di depan rumah yang sederhana namun asri._

_Aomine berdecak ringan seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya._

_Pemuda yang telah menjadi pemain basket profesional itu masih tak mau melangkahkan kedua tungkainya, bahkan untuk mengetuk pintu atau sekedar berkata '_tadaima_' saja ia masih ragu. Ia menoleh kepada gadis pirang yang ada di sampingnya, lalu mendengus pelan. Gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah kekasihnya—yang sudah ia lamar dan mendapatkan izin dari orangtua gadis tersebut—yaa, lebih kurangnya Aomine telah mendapatkan gadis impiannya, hanya selangkah lagi dan sempurnalah sudah. Namun tampaknya kebodohan tak jua lepas darinya._

_Aomine lupa memberi tahu orangtuanya sendiri bahwa ia sudah melamar kekasihnya._

_Aomine. Sama. Sekali. Lupa._

_Ia kini sudah dapat membayangkan sosok kedua orangtuanya yang terpaku sesaat, lalu ayahnya akan memberinya senyuman dingin seraya memiting kepalanya, lalu ibunya yang akan segera mendaratkan pukulan di kepalanya, lalu keduanya akan menundukkan kepala Aomine dengan paksa di hadapan Kise dan meminta maaf atas omong kosong yang telah anaknya sampaikan pada Kise dan keluarganya._

_Ah, Aomine bahkan sudah bisa merasakan sakit di ubun kepala yang akan segera ia terima._

"_Aominecchi?" Kise membuyarkan lamunan Aomine seketika. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit ke samping, bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang _ace_. Kedua mata emas itu menatap biru laut milik Aomine, lalu berkedip perlahan—membuat bulu mata lentiknya menari ringan. Angin yang berhembus dalam frekuensi yang lambat kini membuat surai pirang Kise mengayun indah. Ya, pemandangan di hadapan Aomine memang begitu indah, hingga memunculkan rona merah di wajah dan desiran hangat pada dadanya._

_Aomine berdeham._

_Tangan berwarna gelap akhirnya menggandeng pergelangan tangan berwarna porselen. Ia sudah memantapkan dirinya, sama seperti ketika ia datang ke hadapan orangtua Kise untuk melamarnya. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu, ia tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan orangtuanya jika ia salah dalam menyampaikan hal ini. Aomine akhirnya menarik napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya._

"Tadaima_" ujar Aomine—berusaha setenang mungkin sehingga tak memunculkan kecurigaan berlebihan pada orangtuanya—seraya melangkah ke _genkan_ lalu membuka alas kakinya. Kise yang berada di belakangnya mengikuti sikap Aomine dan membereskan letak alas kaki mereka dengan rapi. Kemudian, mereka masuk ke ruang tamu dan pemuda berkulit gelap itu mempersilakan Kise untuk duduk di sofa berwarna biru dongker, sementara ia pergi mencari dimana kedua orangtuanya berada._

_Setelah sosok kekasihnya hilang dari pandangannya, Kise bersenandung ringan sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan telapak kakinya ke lantai. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di kediaman keluarga Aomine. Kise suka sekali menelusuri sudut demi sudut ruang tamu ini—seluruh rumah ini dengan matanya. Ia suka sekali mencari bekas-bekas masa kecil Aomine di rumah ini. Misalnya seperti ia menemukan goresan garis-garis di kayu daun pintu. Mungkin jika tak memperhatikannya dengan seksama, tak ada seorang pun yang mengerti makna di balik goresan tersebut. Namun tak begitu dengan Kise._

_Kise bangkit, mendekati daun pintu ruang tamu, dan berjongkok di depannya._

_Dengan sekali tatap ia segera mengerti makna di baliknya. Ia dapat membaca dengan jelas tulisan _hiragana_ di samping goresan garis-garis itu. 'Daiki 3 tahun', atau di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'Daiki 4 tahun', lalu makin ke atas maka umur yang tertulis pun bertambah. Kise mengeluarkan dengus tawa ketika ia menyadari perubahan tulisan 'Daiki' yang ada di daun pintu tersebut. Di umur ke sepuluh, tulisan 'Daiki' yang sebelumnya memakai huruf _hiragana_ berganti menjadi huruf _kanji_. Kise dengan mudah dapat menebak jika saat itu Aomine baru saja dapat menulis namanya sendiri dengan memakai huruf _kanji_._

_Menemukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuat dada Kise menghangat. Mencarinya, menemukannya, lalu menganalisanya sementara ia dikelilingi oleh aroma tubuh Aomine membuatnya menerima kebahagiaan. Bagi Kise, ritual kecilnya ini membuatnya merindukan rumah ini lebih dari apapun. _

"_Ryouko-chan? _Ara_, sudah lama tidak bertemu~!" seru nyonya Aomine seraya memeluk tubuh langsing Kise yang masih sibuk berjongkok menganalisa goresan-goresan di kayu daun pintu. Terkejut, Kise akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai selagi menerima pelukan hangat dari ibu Aomine._

_Menerima pelukan sama artinya dengan menerima segenap kasih sayang dari lawan yang tengah memelukmu. Mungkin seperti itulah yang sedang Kise rasakan. Refleks, kedua lengannya pun terangkat untuk membalas pelukan hangat dari ibu yang telah melahirkan pria terhebat ke dunia ini. "Maaf aku sudah jarang datang kesini, _Obasan_~" ujar Kise dengan riang, agaknya terbawa akan sikap ramah yang ditujukan oleh wanita cantik di hadapannya._

_Dengan terlepasnya pelukan terhadapnya, Kise dapat melihat dengan jelas wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut hitam legam sepundak bergaya _bob-gothic_, yang kadang menari perlahan mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya berwarna senada dengan surainya, hitam dan memiliki tatapan yang tajam. Wajah ovalnya pun menambah aura tegas yang ibu Aomine keluarkan dari dalam dirinya. Pendeknya, seorang ibu yang ada di hadapan Kise itu benar-benar menawan._

_Aomine berdecak melihat sikap ibunya terhadap Kise. Dengan sigap, ia segera membantu Kise untuk berdiri, tak lupa ia pun membantu ibunya—meski dengan tampang enggan yang justru membuatnya menerima pukulan ringan dari ibunya tersebut, sementara Kise hanya terkikik pelan melihatnya. _

_Kise perlahan menghentikan tawa renyahnya lalu melirik ke arah ibu Aomine berada. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini memang begitu cantik, meski tatapannya tajam sama seperti anaknya dan membuatnya terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi. Namun ia menganggap semua itu adalah kelebihan dari sang calon mertua. Dan dengan tinggi yang semampai, Kise yakin sekali ibu Aomine sebenarnya dapat bekerja seperti dirinya, sebagai model dan dapat dengan mudah mencapai puncak ketenaran. Akan tetapi wanita tersebut memilih kehidupan sebagai wanita karir, menekuninya, dan mendapat jabatan yang tinggi di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Ya, selain ibunya, Kise sangat mengagumi ibu dari Aomine._

"_Lama tak jumpa, Kise-san" sapa seorang pria tengah baya bersurai biru tua, persis seperti milik sang _ace_. Matanya pun tak kalah tajam, namun memiliki aura yang berbeda. Jika Aomine memiliki aura mengintimidasi, sang ayah memiliki aura yang begitu lembut. Senyum hampir tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya yang sudah menampilkan kerutan. Jika Kise merasa ibu Aomine adalah bulan—yang menerangi dalam kegelapan, maka ayah Aomine adalah matahari yang tetap menjaga terangnya hari dalam hari yang cerah. Kise merasa nyaman berada di sisi keduanya._

"_Lama tak jumpa, _Ojisan_" balas Kise seraya membungkuk hormat, tak lupa menampilkan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Sementara di sebelah Kise, Aomine masih merasa gelisah karena berpikir dengan cara apa ia akan menyampaikan hal itu. Ia menaruh kepalan tangannya di hadapan mulutnya, menautkan kedua alisnya, dan kembali memutar otaknya. _

_Memang, ibu Aomine terlihat lebih keras dan mengintimidasi jika mengetahui bahwa anaknya telah melamar seorang gadis tanpa memberi tahu kedua orangtuanya terlebih dahulu. Yaa, ia akan menerima dua atau tiga pukulan dari ibunya. Sudah biasa. Namun kengerian yang sebenarnya terletak pada ayahnya. Meski senyum hampir tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, tak pernah ada seseorang yang dapat meredakan amarah sang ayah—selain ibunya, tentu saja. Ayahnya bagai iblis yang tertidur, begitu mengerikan. Ugh, membayangkannya saja ia sudah bergidik ngeri._

"_Nah, Daiki. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sang ayah, membuat Aomine berjengit. Ya, apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia harus melakukannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas panjang, lalu ia hembuskan dengan satu tarikan napas. Manik biru laut memandang warna manik yang sama dengannya dan manik hitam bergantian. _

"Baba_, _Oyaji* –_ugh,_ Okaasan, Otousan,_ aku akan menikah dengan Ryouko" seru Aomine tegas._

_..._

Apa?

"_Ugh, ja-jadi aku sudah melamarnya dan sudah datang menemui orangtua Ryouko. Jadi, be-begitulah.." ujar Aomine mulai tergagap. Untuk beberapa detik, suasana begitu sunyi, tak ada yang berbicara meski Aomine dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Dan seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan, pukulan segera ia terima tanpa terelakkan dari ibunya beserta pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengintimidasi tentang bagaimana kehidupan Aomine dan Kise di masa mendatang, atau bagaimana Aomine akan menghidupi Kise, atau bagaimana dengan umur mereka yang terlampau masih muda. Ya, ya, Aomine sudah mengantisipasi ini, jadi ia hanya tenang mendengar ocehan sang ibu. Tak ketinggalan, ayahnya pun ikut memiting kepala Aomine sembari tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa—membuatnya makin terlihat seram. Lalu keduanya akan memaksa Aomine untuk menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Kise dan meminta maaf atas kelancangan anaknya karena telah mengucapkan hal yang tidak wajar._

_Deham Kise akhirnya menghentikan 'keakraban' yang tengah terjadi dalam keluarga Aomine._

"Anoo_.. maaf mengganggu, tapi Aominecchi," Kise kembali berdeham, "Daiki tidak bersalah. Ia mungkin terpaksa melamar saya karena ingin melindungi saya," kedua orangtua Aomine menautkan alisnya, "Saya akan menjadi istri yang baik bagi Daiki, jadi saya mohon, restuilah kami" pinta Kise dengan suara yang begitu lembut namun ketegasan tak hilang dari suaranya. Ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya, terlihat begitu serius. Namun Aomine hanya mendengus keras, melepaskan dirinya dari pitingan ayahnya lalu menjitak ubun Kise._

_Kise yang terkejut akan perlakuan Aomine, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kekasihnya yang tengah terlihat marah padanya. Kise mengerutkan dahinya. Aomine marah padanya? Mengapa? Ia hanya berusaha agar Aomine lepas dari amarah orangtuanya, bukankah seharusnya Aomine berterima kasih padanya?"_

"_Dasar bodoh! Siapa yang terpaksa menikahimu, hah?!"_

_Kise mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali—tak mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Aomine._

"_Aku takkan mau menikah dengan terpaksa, kau tahu, bodoh? Aku akan menikahimu karena ini keputusanku, meski kau tak mau, aku tetap akan menikahimu!" Aomine lalu mendecih dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, entah karena kesal atau karena malu, Kise tak tahu dengan pasti. Namun yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah pemuda berkulit gelap di sebelahnya itu serius akan dirinya, serius dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan, serta serius dengan hubungan diantara mereka. Bagi Kise semua itu sudah cukup._

_Mengganti Kise, kini Aomine membungkuk di hadapan orangtuanya, "Mungkin aku memang masih belum dewasa—sikapku masih sangat kekanakan dan mungkin aku memang belum bisa menghidupi Ryouko untuk hidup mewah dari honorku kini. Namun aku serius akan keputusanku. Aku harap _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ mengerti" kini Aomine yang memohon kepada orangtuanya. Melihat sikap anak lelakinya, ibu dan ayah Aomine hanya saling tatap lalu menghela napas ringan secara bersamaan. Keduanya tersenyum sampai akhirnya sang ayah menepuk pundak Aomine pelan._

"_Jadilah pria dewasa, Daiki. Bahagiakanlah Kise-san dan anak-anakmu kelak" Aomine mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ayah dan ibunya yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan bergantian. Wajahnya berseri setelah mendengar nasihat ayahnya. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pirang, lalu tersenyum lebar padanya._

_Kise yang sempat terkejut karena menerima pukulan tepat di ubunnya, kini hanya tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berdua tersenyum lega, bersyukur atas semuanya. Aomine telah melamarnya, kini restu dari orangtua kedua belah pihak pun telah mereka peroleh. Apa lagi yang Kise harapkan?_

_Kebahagiaan sudah menanti mereka._

* * *

_Well, _akhirnya selesai di sela-sela iblisnya kehidupan kuliah. Percayalah, nikmati saja kehidupan SMA, jangan berdoa cepet-cepet lulus kuliah ya, nikmati sajaa~ oke, saya berasa sudah sangat tua.

Oke, untuk _'Baba'_ dan _'Oyaji'_, jujur, aku tak tahu Aomine memanggil orangtuanya seperti apa. Namun mengingat sikap 'berandalan' Aomine, aku yakin sekali ia agak tidak sopan memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Di Jepang, mungkin memang banyak yang memanggil orangtuanya dengan _'Baba' _dan _'Oyaji'_, tapi panggilan seperti itu sebenarnya tidak sopan. Yaa, bisa dibilang artinya 'Nenek' dan 'Bapak tua'. Ahaa, wajar sih kalau Aomine berkata seperti itu.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
